Enchanted To Meet You
by thatstarryeye
Summary: Randy Orton is a huge business man right after his father. Nothing is important to him other than his company. That's when he meets Kelly Austin, a beautiful blonde girl with such great personality. He realizes their fathers are business enemies. But that doesn't stop him from wanting her...
1. Chapter 1

Randy reached over and turned off his alarm that was ringing. He looked around the room he was in. It was his guesthouse. He turned his body to the right finding a brown haired woman lying there sound asleep. He couldn't recognize her, so he certainly didn't know her name. Randy wasn't the one to bring girls into his actual bedroom, so he just finished it off at the guesthouse. He got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and slipping them on. He opened the door and left the guesthouse, the girl could find her way back home if she'd like. He walked into his mansion as his butler greeted him at the door and asked him what he'd like for breakfast.

"No time Rocco, got to get to work ASAP" he said jogging up the stairs. Rocco his butler, followed behind him.

"But sir, your father would be very mad if he knew you didn't eat" Rocco said. He wanted Randy to eat or else he would be the one getting in trouble. Randy shook his head.

"Sorry Rocco, you got to find a way to explain it to him" he said closing the door of his room. Randy never understood why his dad cared, he doesn't even live with him anymore. He shook his head. He entered the bathroom, before coming out in a black button down shirt. He wore his tie, fixing it in the mirror before he grabbed his suit and headed out of his mansion.

* * *

Randy walked in his office as his employees all stared at him in awe. He was the luckiest son in the world. He had a rich father, with a huge business. Now he himself has his own business. He never thought of his dad as a competition, he never wanted to try 'beating' his dad. All he did was look up at his father Shawn Orton. Randy smiled at his employees. He made it to his office, placing his briefcase on the ground before grabbing his laptop. He had to send files to important people, regarding the new business he was planning. A knock on the door made Randy look up from his laptop, he found his assistant/best friend walking through the door. Ted Dibiase.

"Hey boss" Ted said grinning.

Randy sighed, pushing his chair away from the desk. "Ted, fucking call me Randy" he said.

"Okay man, relax. So did you send those files in?" he asked. Randy nodded.

"Doing it right now" Randy said getting back to work on his laptop.

Ted opened the folder he was holding onto, he pushed it towards Randy. "Oh, and you got to sign these papers for me to send" he said, Randy grabbed a pen quickly signing the papers before pushing it back. Ted grabbed the folder as he walked out of Randy's office.

* * *

Randy shut his laptop. He couldn't believe he sat on his chair all day working on the files, he would've usually went to the gym with Cody but he had to pass today. He grabbed his things opening his office door. Ted and Cody were waiting outside of his office. Randy gave them a slight smile before speaking.

"What's up Cody?" he asked. Cody shook his head.

"You work too much, you know that?" Cody asked. Randy chuckled a bit.

He nodded his head. "Yes I do" he said.

"Let's go to the bar" Cody said. Randy raised an eyebrow at him. It was always Randy who suggested this, but today Cody did out of surprise.

The three made their way out of the building and headed straight to the parking lot. Randy started his car, as the two got in. Cody rested his head back on the seat.

"I had a rough day at work" he groaned. Randy looked back at Ted before glancing at Cody.

"I told you man, you can work for me" Randy said, backing his car out of the parking space. Cody shook his head again.

"I'm not about to sell out like Ted did" he said, making Ted frown and Randy laugh.

* * *

They walked into the club, pushing through the crowd. It smelled kind of funky in this club, but Randy just waved it off. He wanted to have a drink after his long day at work. Cody took a seat beside Randy on the couches placed in the club as Ted hit the dance floor. Usually all three of them would be there, but today was not the day for Cody and Randy. Cody ordered two drinks, before turning his attention to Randy. He could never figure out how Randy always kept his cool even though he was doing the most stressful job. Just one fuck up for him, and he goes straight to the bar, but Randy wasn't like that. He liked challenges. Cody sighed, making Randy face him.

"So…" Randy trailed off.

"I'm so bored, where are the hot girls? I want to take one home" Cody said now scanning the crowded room to find someone to satisfy his needs. Randy chuckled making Cody shoot his head to the left.

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing" he said, still laughing a bit. He also scanned the room, not to find a girl but because he was bored. He squinted his eyes as he immediately spotted a girl dancing in the middle of the floor with a man. It seemed like her friends were around her, as she was laughing and talking to them at the same time. Her straight blonde hair fell below her chest, moving as she danced to the music. Her short sleek black dress hugged her curves perfectly, and showed off her gorgeous long legs. She was beautiful. Randy took a long sip from his glass as he stared at the mysterious blonde girl. He didn't think any girl would've have caught his attention like her. She pushed away from the man she was dancing with lightly, as she laughed and grabbed a red haired woman's hand. They walked straight at Randy. Randy immediately put his drink down straightening his shirt, when he found the two girls walk right past him. He sighed, before a slight smirk appeared on his face. He quickly followed behind them, as they exit the club. Once Randy was out, the cool air hit his face giving him the shivers. He looked at the direction the girls were heading to, before he called out at them.

"Hey!" he yelled. They turned around giving him a confused look. The blonde haired girl pointed to herself asking if he was directing her. He nodded and she looked at the red haired, before walking closer to Randy.

"Hi" she said smiling.

"Hi" he said.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Randy didn't know what to do. He never planned out how this conversation was going to go. He mentally cursed himself for his stupidity. He placed his hand in his pocket, grabbing the first bill that came out. It was a 50-dollar bill. Shit. He closed his eyes, and opened them slowly again.

"Um, I think you dropped this…" he trailed off. The girl smiled wider, before grabbing the fifty.

"Thank you" she said smirking, before turning on her heel and walking away with the other girl. He watched them leave before he turned around.

"Fuck…" he whispered. That girl was all sorts of things. And she totally jacked his 50. He sighed, before a smiled spread across his lips. She was more beautiful close up. Her eyes were the color of the ocean, and her lips were full, making him want to kiss them. He shook his head, before re-entering the club.

* * *

**I'm so excited for this story! Thank you guys for all your sweet reviews for Untamed. I will certainly miss it just as much as you guys... but here comes new randy/kelly action ;) ENJOY. & REVIEWWWW . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly walked in front her mansion with Alicia beside her. She rang her doorbell, waiting for someone to open it. Her step mom came to the door, making Kelly roll her eyes. She pushed through, with Alicia trailing behind her.

"Kelly, where have you been?" her step mom asked, making Kelly turn and face her. Kelly laughed a bit before she spoke.

"I'm not 16 Janice, I'm freaking 24. You can't question me" she said before turning around again.

"Well, when you're living under my roof I think I have the right to question you" Janice said. Kelly closed her eyes. Was Janice being serious right now? The woman was only a couple years older than her. She could come off as Kelly's sister. Kelly never understood why her dad kept remarrying when none of the marriages ever seemed to work out. She slowly opened her eyes turning her body to face Janice.

"Look, it's not like I want to live here, Dad wants me to! And maybe you should keep your questions to yourself, because I'm never going to answer them! And maybe you should shut up, because you're the one who's a guest here" Kelly snapped. Janice gasped, placing her hand on her chest. Alicia immediately rolled her eyes. She knew damn well how much of a drama queen Janice was.

"Kelly!" Steve yelled. Steve Austin, her rich father, who owned a wealthy business. She loved her dad, but he would be the most annoying person sometimes. She rolled her eyes, looking up as she saw her dad standing on the top step. He walked down slowly, before meeting the girls there.

"Do not ever talk to her like that. You understand?" her dad asked her sharply, as he wrapped his arm around Janice. Kelly slowly nodded. She was never the one to make a big deal out of small things. If she nodded she could escape, if she talked back she would have to listen to her dad go on and on about giving people respect. She turned around for the third time to head upstairs when her dad called her name again making her stop in her tracks.

"Kelly, tomorrow there is going to be a huge business meeting, with top business men all over this country attending" he said as he started to pace around. Kelly nodded her head slowly. She had no clue what her dad was trying to say. "Janice would accompany me to my meetings usually, but she can't make it" he said.

"Gee I wonder what's wrong" Kelly said, a little too rudely. Her father frowned at her.

"Look Kelly, I want you to come to the meeting with me. Certainly you will not be inside when it takes place, but I think this would be an opportunity for me to talk to you one on one about your future. Maybe you might want to start a bus-"

"Dad, you know I'm studying to become a fashion designer right?" she asked. Certainly her father should know. She's got an internship with one of the biggest fashion designers in the world. "I don't think coming to the meeting would be a great idea" she continued.

"Kelly I'm not asking you to come. I'm telling you to. Now go get some rest, we're leaving at 7am sharp" he said, before walking into the living room with Janice. Kelly shook her head. She hated the way her father acted sometimes. He was a total ass to her. She grabbed Alicia's hand as they walked into her room.

* * *

"Girl, you're father is really annoying" she said, causing Kelly to laugh.

"He's a dick, I know" she said walking into her bathroom. She came out a few minutes later in her pj's and sat on her bed.

"Okay forget about your dad, did you notice how hot that guy looked at the bar?" Alicia said grinning widely. Kelly laughed shaking her head.

"I guess he's hot…" she trailed off biting her lower lip. She thought he was extremely hot, matter of fact.

"But he's a total dumbass, glad you took that fifty from him" Alicia said. The girl's bursted out laughing, when Kelly's sister walked through the door.

"Would you guys keep it quiet? I'm trying to read" Kayla said holding up her book. Kayla was Kelly's 16-year-old sister. Kelly's mom passed away a year after Kayla was born. Kayla was always the quiet type, who was more reserved while Kelly turned out to be the complete opposite. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yah yah, go back to reading twilight" she said closing her room door.

Kelly walked back to Alicia. "So… tell me about Wade Barrett" she continued.

* * *

Randy and his father entered the meeting. This was the first year the association had invited Randy for the meeting and he was excited. His father was the one who would always go and he'd accompany him. But this year Randy was going to sit by his father. He smiled at the thought. He was having the perfect life as a successful businessman, a mansion of his own, owner of 4 cars, and all of this he accomplished at the age of 28.

* * *

As the meeting was over, the businessmen all filed out of the room. Randy and Shawn Orton made their way out, when someone bumped into Shawn. Shawn looked up, startled to find Steve Austin, his one and only business enemy. He flared his nostrils at him as Steve smirked.

"Not sorry" he said in his low deep voice. He looked over at Randy and raised an eyebrow. "I see you've brought your son, that's wonderful. Maybe he might actually be more successful than you" Steve said laughing in a sinister way.

Shawn looked past Steve's shoulders, and smirked. "Is that blonde little girl your daughter?" he asked. Making both Steve and Randy to look. Randy couldn't believe it. It was the girl he saw at the club yesterday. She looked beyond gorgeous today with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a red dress on that fell right above her knees. He smirked. It was like this was written, for him to see her again.

As Kelly walked over to the men, she glanced at Shawn before shifting her eyes towards the man whom she saw yesterday. She never thought she'd see him again, but here he was right before her eyes. She slowly looked down, as her face flushed in embarrassment. She took his money yesterday.

"Why yes, she is my daughter. Kelly Austin" Steve said, placing his hand on Kelly's back. Kelly slowly looked up at Shawn. He looked intriguing, very intriguing. She gave him a small smile. "Sorry, what's your son's name again?" Steve asked, looking over at Randy.

"His name is Randy, Randy Orton. He owns his own business. More successful than any young businessmen that are out there. He even owns his own mansion" Shawn bragged smirking, and Steve gave a tight smile nodding his head.

Randy looked over at Kelly. He now knew her name. Kelly. It was cute, he thought. He kept his gaze on her until she looked up to meet his blue eyes again. She gave him a small smile, as she reached in her purse pulling out the fifty Randy gave her last night. She slightly showed it to him, making Randy smirk. She giggled, and Steve shot his head in her direction before she stopped. She looked at her dad then back at Randy. She hated how he had to be so attractive. She thought last night was a fluke. She shook her head lightly, before biting down on her lower lip.

"Well it was great seeing your face" Shawn said slowly, and then he laughed. "Not" he said.

Steve laughed as well. "Well hope your business goes well," he said, after a few seconds he continued, "not".

This made Shawn's face change into a more serious look. He shook Steve's hand gripping it really tight. "Have a nice fucking day," he whispered before letting go. He walked away, and Randy trailed behind him. Randy slowly turned to look at Kelly again, and he saw her waving her fingers at him. He smirked before turning around again and heading out.

* * *

**oooooh. revieww guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, who was that?" Kelly asked curiously. She wanted to know why the two were bickering so much. He looked up from his laptop. The two were in the back of his limo heading back home.

"Oh, that was none other than Shawn Fucking Orton" her dad said. He placed the laptop beside him, before pulling out a drink. He offered Kelly, and she refused shaking her head. Her dad took a long sip from the bottle before wiping his mouth. "He likes to think that somehow he's a better business man than I am" Steve continued. Kelly slowly nodded. So Shawn Orton was her dad's enemy. She slowly smiled thinking how her dad would feel if he knew she had talked to Randy before. He'd be devastated. Her dad always tried controlling her, but he was unsuccessful as most of the times Kelly would do the complete opposite.

* * *

Randy paced around his living room, as Cody and Ted watched on.

"So you're telling me you want a girl, who is you're father's arch enemy's daughter?" Cody asked clarifying. Randy sighed nodding his head. Cody looked confused, and then he managed to finally ask Randy, "Why?"

Randy shrugged. "She's perfect" he said.

Cody shook his head, "You barely even know her man" he said.

"I'll get to know her then" he said smirking.

Ted nodded his head in approval and chugged his beer down as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think it's pretty cool. It's like Romeo and Juliet but modern day version. Hey, can I be Tybalt?" he asked smiling like an idiot. Randy and Cody glared at him before turning their attentions back to each other.

"Your father would be upset, Randy" Cody reminded him.

Randy thought for a moment, before he spoke. "I don't care" he said simply.

Ted immediately clapped his hands and got up saluting Randy. Randy looked at him, and shook his head. His friend was beyond drunk. Cody and Randy grabbed Ted, taking him to the guest bedroom and laying him on the bed. They closed the door behind them walking down the long flight of stairs.

"So how are you going to find her?" Cody asked. This made Randy think. He had no idea how he was going to find her. The only way would be by actually asking his father, but that was a bad idea. He started to ponder.

* * *

"I'm back!" Eve bursted through Kelly's room stretching her arms out widely. Kelly sat up in her bed, she had no idea how Eve got in, but that didn't stop Kelly from jumping on her cousin and hugging her tightly. Eve Torres was Kelly's cousin and also one of her best friends. The two shared everything together, and Eve was the only one Kelly kept in touch with from her mom's side.

"Oh my gosh! How was Paris?" Kelly asked excitedly. Eve sighed falling back onto Kelly's bed.

"It was amazing! I had the most relaxing vacation ever!" she squealed. She turned to face Kelly. "So what has been happening since I was gone?" she asked. Kelly thought for a moment. In the month Eve had been gone nothing really happened. That's when it clicked. She wanted to let Eve know about Randy. She filled Eve with the incidents that's been happening, and how she wanted to see Randy again to return his fifty dollars. Eve listened carefully and slowly nodded. She grabbed her iPhone opening up Google as she typed in Randy Orton.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked looking at Eve's phone.

"This is why we have Google. All you have to do is search him, find his company, get the address, and go there!" she said smiling. Kelly laughed. She liked the idea, but she was super nervous to go to his company. Would he be happy to see her? She couldn't help but smile at the thought of him being surprised.

"And here you go! I sent the address through text! Look hot tomorrow, and make him drool" Eve said, sending a wink in Kelly's direction. Kelly bit her lip. She kind of liked the idea of seeing Randy again. After all, he was extremely attractive.

* * *

Randy woke up in the morning to his phone ringing. He yawned before picking it up. "Hello?" he asked.

"Randy where are you? I need you to sign some papers!" Ted yelled through the phone. Randy winced at the loudness.

"Relax, I'll be there in 45 minutes" he said, slowly getting out of bed.

"45 minutes? Why the fuck will it take you 45 fucking minutes?" Ted asked. Randy frowned. Even though Ted was his best friend, he was pretty annoying when it came to his job. He nagged him more than his own father. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Because I need to shower" he said before hanging up, and walking into his bathroom. Randy came downstairs for breakfast as Rocco greeted him.

"Good morning, Sir" Rocco said, placing Randy's food on the table. Randy picked up his fork and knife as he took a bite of the pancake. He nodded his head in approval, making Rocco smile.

"Sir, your father called this morning" Rocco said softly. Randy sighed. He drank the orange juice before speaking.

"Rocco, seriously, you work for me, not my dad. Stop taking orders from him" Randy said annoyed. Rocco lightly shook his head.

"It's just a message, sir" he said politely.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your father will be at your office in…" he trailed off looking at his watch, "in exactly 30 minutes" Rocco said. Randy eyes went wide. He pushed away from the table grabbing his car keys, and heading out as he heard Rocco's faded voice behind him. Randy drove through traffic, hoping he could be at the office before his dad. He didn't want to show his dad how careless he was. He pressed his foot on the gas pedal, driving faster now. He needed to be there, and fast.

* * *

_**review, my lovely readers ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Randy made it into his office, his Dad was already there seated. He looked at Randy before shaking his head and tapping his watch. "Son, to be a successful business man you must be at work on time" he said. Randy nodded breathlessly before taking a seat on his chair. He looked exhausted. Having to rush made him tired. He opened the water bottle taking a sip before he faced his dad again.

"I just came by to see how your company is progressing. Ted filled me up, and it's seems fine. Once again, don't be late for work. Be serious Randy, this is no joke" his Dad said sternly. Randy nodded again.

"Oh and by the way, I wanted to suggest you something. Now that you have become a top businessman, we should maybe, you know, become business partners," his Dad said. Randy gulped slowly. This is what he was afraid of, that his dad would ask him something he didn't want. He never wanted to have anything to do with his father when it came to business, and now his father was asking him to be his partner? Randy looked down. He didn't know how to say no.

"You don't have to tell me now, later is fine. Maybe when we go for dinner on Saturday?" he asked. Randy looked up and nodded.

"That would be fine, Dad" he said. Shawn nodded, before getting up and shaking Ted's hand. He said his goodbyes before he left the office. Randy sat back in his chair sighing. He loosened the tie on his shirt. His father was always hard on him. He needed to know Randy could take care of himself.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Ted asked. Randy shook his head slowly. He had no idea. His thoughts were interrupted when his desk phone rang. Randy picked up.

"Hi Sir, someone is here to see you" Randy's secretary said.

Randy sighed, "I'm busy Nikki" he said. Before he could hang up Nikki said something making him stop.

"It's a girl named Kelly, she says it important Sir!" Nikki said quickly.

Randy looked confused. Could it be? Kelly Austin, at his office? No fucking way. Excitement lit up his face, before he told Nikki to let her in. He smiled leaning back on his chair. Ted opened the door, and there she was standing. The beautiful goddess he saw just yesterday. He licked his lips, before telling her to take a seat.

Kelly looked over at Ted and smiled at him, before bringing her attention to Randy. Why must he be so hot? She couldn't help but stare in his deep blue eyes, they were so mesmerizing, making Kelly forget why she was there in the first place. Randy cleared his throat, making her shake away her thoughts.

"Hi" she said smiling.

Randy smirked. "Hi" he said.

Kelly immediately rummaged through her purse finding the fifty-dollar bill and handing it back to Randy. "It was super sweet how you tried to hit on me at the bar, but I think this belongs to you" she said. Randy took the bill from her, as he scanned it.

"Is it? I swear I thought it was yours" he said making Kelly giggle.

"Smooth" she said rolling her eyes. Randy placed the fifty in his wallet before folding his hands on his desk.

"So what can I do for you Kelly?" he asked smirking.

Kelly shook her head. "Nothing, I just came here to give you your fifty back" she said softly.

Randy chuckled, "So you took the trouble to find my company to return my fifty? I don't think so… seems like you wanted to see me" he said, making Kelly's cheeks turn pink. She bit her lower lip, as she met his eyes. "Here's the thing Kelly. I think you're a beautiful girl. And I was dying to get your number, so I'm asking you politely to give it to me" he said taking his iPhone out.

Kelly laughed and shook her head. "Not going to happen. My dad would kill me if he found out I was talking to Shawn Orton's son" she said. Randy frowned, then pulled out his business card, pushing it towards her.

"Well then, he'd be even more upset seeing that business card, huh?" Randy asked. Kelly smiled taking it in her hands.

"So this is your office?" she asked, scanning the room. It was enormous, and had everything you didn't expect an office to have. Randy nodded proudly.

"All mine" he said sending a wink her way. Kelly rolled her eyes before laughing.

"What do you do?" he asked her.

"I'm studying to be a fashion designer. I have an internship right now" she said smiling.

Randy nodded his head, before thinking for a while. "How old are you exactly?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Kelly smirked getting up from the chair she was seated on. "Old enough for you" she said as she walked towards the door. She stopped to look at Ted who watched everything that happened inside the room.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Ted" he said dully.

She nodded patting his shoulder. "Nice meeting you, Ted" she said before walking out the door.

Randy couldn't believe it. Kelly was flirting back with him. He liked this girl. She was all sorts of things. She made him wonder about her. He hoped she'd call him one day. He smiled leaning back in his chair. This was definitely not the last of her he'll see.

"So that's the girl" Ted said taking a seat opposite of Randy. Randy nodded. "Great choice, it must suck that your father's are enemies" he said. Randy frowned. Ted always had to screw his good mood. He shook his head.

"I need to get back to work" Randy said, opening his laptop. Ted sighed before getting off the chair, and heading out.

* * *

**flirtingggggg ;) LOL. review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly laid by her pool outside with Alicia, Eve, Wade, and Zack. Her friends had boyfriends, while she still remained single. But that didn't bother her, she was more than happy to be single after coming out of a horrible relationship. Everyone was quiet just peacefully taking in the warmth of the sun when Kayla walked outside, with her friends. They jumped in the pool causing water to splash on the 5 adults. Kelly shrieked, and opened her eyes sitting up immediately.

"KAYLA!" Kelly screamed at the top of her lungs. Kayla turned to face her furious sister. She gave her a slight smile.

"What's up Kel?" she asked grinning. Kelly stood up placing her hands on her hip.

"Get your friends out of here!" she yelled. Kayla laughed and shook her head.

"Nope" she said, before she started swimming towards her friends. Kelly screamed again in frustration. She wanted some peace and quiet and her sister was really bugging her.

"Kel… it's okay, we should head home anyways" Alicia said placing her hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looked at the four and sighed. They probably wanted to have a dinner date or something, and she was just in their way. She nodded her head, as her friends walked back in her house with her trailing behind them. She walked them out of her house before returning to the pool to grab her phone. A boy with orange hair and freckles looked at her up and down, and she gave him a weird look.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hot" the kid said. Kelly rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone, and walking back into her house. She bumped into her dad on the way in. He was talking to someone furiously. She stuck around to hear, since she didn't have much to do around.

"How the fuck are they giving that contract to Orton!" her father yelled. Kelly's lips immediately curved up at the name. She thought about Randy. Oh, how she wanted to see him again.

"He has no experience! He's useless! I want to talk to someone more in power!" her father's voice faded away as he entered his office. Kelly sighed walking back to her room. She was completely bored. 2 weeks ago, Alicia was single. They pretty much had the most fun, going anywhere and everywhere. Now that she's taken she's opted out of all plans. Kelly looked at the business card on the top of her nightstand. She held it in her hand as she read the name 'Randy Orton', she smiled before she picked up her phone and dialed his number.

* * *

Randy paced around his office in frustration. He needed to get an important phone call from the bank regarding his loan issue. He brought a hand down his face when Ted and Cody entered his office.

"Randy…" Cody trailed off. He looked at Ted before speaking again, "Randy you seriously need to leave your office and come out. No matter what they will call your cell phone" Randy shook his head. He didn't want to listen to Cody. Cody doesn't know anything about business anyways. Cody sighed sitting in the chair placed in Randy's office.

Ted took of his suit, he was getting really tired of always staying at the office late. He wished Randy could understand that people had lives. Randy's phone immediately rang making him jump. Cody and Ted sighed in relief. Finally they can go somewhere. Randy pressed answer, as he brought the phone to his ears.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi…" It was a girl's voice. Randy squinted. The person who would call him, would be a male. "It's Kelly… Kelly Austin" she said. Randy immediately smiled. So she decided to call him, but not at the right time. He didn't want to hang up on her though. He wanted to hear her sweet, angelic voice.

"Hi" he said simply, before moving the phone to his other ear. "So you've decided to call, huh?" he asked smirking.

Kelly rolled her eyes. This guy was a little cocky. She smiled a bit before continuing, "I think we should go somewhere" she said. She can't believe she said that. It was as if she asked him out. But not really. She just hoped he'd say yes, she was completely bored.

Randy looked around his office and then at the time, it was now 9pm and he had no idea where Kelly would want to go. He looked at his friends. They've been waiting for him for a while now, but he's not about to miss this opportunity. He kind of liked her guts. Usually the females would want the males to make the first move, but here was this girl who pretty much just asked him out. Randy smiled.

"I would love to" he said chuckling.

Kelly's smile widened. So she gets to see him again. "I'll meet you at Starbucks?" she asked him.

"I'll be there" he said before hanging up. He sort of wanted to dance in the middle of his office, but shook the thought away. He was just happy to see the blonde hair beauty again. How much he missed her face in just less than 48 hours. He looked over at his friends who had a raised eyebrow. He gave them a tight smile before walking to his desk and collecting his belongings.

"I have to meet someone" he said without meeting their eyes.

"Kelly, perhaps?" Ted asked, bringing Randy's attention on him.

Cody also looked at Ted confused, "Who?" he asked.

"The girl that's the daughter of 's one and only enemy" Ted said as Randy rolled his eyes.

Cody's mouth made an o shape, as he understood what Ted was saying. He looked at Randy. "So we ask you to come out with us and you refuse, and now that a girl asked your going?" Cody clarified. Cody liked to clarify a lot of things before jumping to conclusions.

Randy nodded his head. "Pretty much" he said.

Cody got off the chair, "Well then, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go kick myself in the head for waiting" he said. Randy immediately placed his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"Man, it's different. I told you. I like this girl" he said sharply. Cody removed Randy's hand away from his shoulder.

"I know man. She must be different if she can make the workaholic Randy Orton to leave his office and live a little" Cody said laughing. "I'm happy for you".

Ted and Cody said their goodbyes to Randy, before leaving. Randy grabbed his things as well, heading out of the building to his car.

* * *

**anyone else excited for their little meet up? ;) review, and i might post up the next chapter tonight! **


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly waited in the line to place her order. She sported some dark washed skinny jeans, with a white blouse and a red blazer over it. She looked at the menu scanning what she wanted.

Randy entered Starbucks as he loosened the tie on his shirt, he looked around and immediately his eyes fell on a girl with blonde curly hair. Her back was faced to him. He smiled before walking right behind her. "Hi" he whispered in her ear.

Kelly closed her eyes as she took in the warmth of his breath. It gave her the shivers. She slowly turned around to meet him. "You're late" she said.

"But you're just ordering" he pointed out. Kelly nodded.

"Yes, that's correct" she said giggling. They got to the front of the line when the person behind the cashier asked what they liked. Kelly said her usual frappe as Randy asked for a latte. He pulled out a 20-dollar bill, when Kelly looked at him

"I can pay" she said.

Randy shook his head. "I don't let the women pay on dates" he said as he handed the bill to the cashier.

Kelly laughed. "This is not a date" she assured him.

"You keep thinking that" he said sending her a wink. He grabbed their drinks and brought it to a table near the window. He took his seat, as Kelly sat opposite of him. She took a sip of her frappe before looking at him.

"So you just got off work?" she asked, as Randy nodded his head. "Why do you even stay so late? It's your company, isn't it?" she questioned.

Randy thought for a moment. How was he suppose to answer that? He never really thought of it that way. He brought his gaze back to her, "I guess I like to see in person how it's progressing" he said plainly.

Kelly nodded.

Randy held her gaze. He took in all her beautiful features. God, was this girl made of perfection or what? He leaned forward before whispering, "You're really beautiful".

Kelly's cheeks turned pink. She's heard this line many times from many men, but for some reason hearing those words from Randy's mouth made her blush. "Thank you" she whispered. She bit her lower lip looking down at her frappe.

Randy chuckled, "I'm glad you called me" he said.

"I was bored" she said smiling.

Randy shook his head. "You wanted to see me" he stated. Kelly was about to retort that when Randy cut her off. "I wanted to see you too, more than you wanted to see me" he said, again making her blush.

"My dad would kill me if he knew I was talking to you" she said shaking her head.

Randy's laughed echoed the empty coffeehouse. "Well then, why are you?" he asked.

Kelly thought for a second. Why was she? "I like to do the complete opposite of what my Dad wants" she said smiling.

So, he knew she had guts, but he didn't know she had that much guts. He smiled at her before taking a sip from his cup.

"So how's your business going? I mean as a top businessman you should be really busy" she said.

"I am, but I thought I could make some time for you" he smirked.

Kelly placed her hand on her chest. "I'm flattered" she said.

Randy laughed, before his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller's ID and sighed deeply. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong" she asked concerned.

"It's just my dad," he said, before putting his phone on silent and placing it back in his pocket. "He wants me to agree on his offer," he said.

"What offer?" she asked.

"To be his business partner," he said.

"Well, do you want to?"

"No"

"Then why can't you say that to him?"

Randy sighed. "It's not that easy to say to my dad. He'll ask me plenty of questions, and might even get upset at me," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"You know, you shouldn't do what pleases your father. Do what makes you happy. Just tell your dad you're not ready for this. And you'd be happy if he'd respect your decision… It works all the time," she said flashing him a smile. Randy looked at her in awe. This whole time he had no idea what to say to his dad. This girl just made it sound so simple. Yet, this is what he was exactly going to do now. He nodded his head before whispering thanks. Kelly gave him a warm smile.

* * *

Randy looked at the time, it was 11pm and he didn't notice how time went by so fast. He enjoyed talking to Kelly. She was so genuine it surprised him. Girls always tried to act goody goody in front of him, just to get some attention. But here she already had his attention on her. She didn't have to try. She's perfect. He couldn't deny the fact he felt something for her. Whether it was an attraction or a crush, he liked her.

"I got to call my driver" she said as she pulled out her phone.

"Don't," Randy said quickly, making her look at him with her eyebrows raised. "I'll drive you home" he continued.

Kelly shook her head. "My dad-"

"It's okay, I'm not scared" he said sharply.

She nodded her head and smiled, before the two got up and made their way to his black Mercedes Benz. She got in putting on her seatbelt, before turning the radio up. Perfect. Her favorite song was playing. She sang along to it, when Randy joined her. His voice was off, and he messed up the lyrics. Kelly laughed out loud.

"Stop please! You're ruining the song" she said giggling. Randy smiled at her and shook his head, as he sang louder, making her laugh more. "This is ridiculous" she said shaking her head.

They made their way into traffic, as Randy lightly tapped his steering wheel. "So, are you single?" he asked her softly without meeting her eyes. Kelly smirked, as she faced him.

"Why?" she asked playfully.

"So if I hit on you, I won't have someone chase me and try to beat me up" he said.

Kelly laughed and moved her hand on his huge bicep, "I think you'll handle whoever it is" she said making Randy chuckle. She looked back straight ahead, "Plus, the only person you'll have to fight off is my Dad" she joked.

Randy nodded. "He's old, I don't think that will be a problem" he said making Kelly gasp, then laugh a bit.

* * *

They arrived in front of the gates of her mansion. He took one good look at it before nodding in approval, "Nice" he said. Kelly nodded.

"All my dad's" she said.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Randy and placed her soft lips on his cheek. "Thanks for the ride" she said, before opening the car door. Randy immediately wrapped his fingers around her wrist pulling her back in and making his lips crash against hers. She pulled away after a few seconds shocked. She was about to say something when Randy cut her off again. "Did I forget to mention, I also kiss on the first date?" he asked smirking. Kelly was still in shock, she quickly shook her head and smiled before getting out of his car and closing the door behind her. Randy watched as Kelly opened the gates and entered her mansion before he drove away.

* * *

**:o they kissed! Oh Randal. Review guys! :))**


	7. Chapter 7

Kelly laid on her bed on her stomach. She was playing with her phone. It's been two days since Randy kissed her, and she kind of wished he would've called her or even texted her. She turned her body to face the ceiling. Maybe she should call him? Maybe the kiss meant nothing? She sighed. She was a carefree person, but somehow Randy made her care. A soft knock on her door made Kelly jerk up. Janice opened the door smiling.

"Kelly it's Saturday night, and we're going out for dinner, would you like to come?" Janice asked. Kelly thought for a moment. Her friends were double dating tonight, so she pretty much had nothing to do again. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Perfect!" Janice said bringing her hands together before walking out. Kelly grabbed a black strapless dress from her closest and slipped it on. She let her curling iron heat up as she walked into the bathroom to do her makeup. Kayla walked in minutes later.

"Which dress Kel?" she asked holding a blue and green dress up. Kelly took one look before pointing to the blue one, and Kayla walked out of her room.

* * *

Kelly's family entered the restaurant. They had the hostess leading them to a table, when they stopped midway. She looked up from her phone to find Shawn Orton, a woman who looked to be his wife, and Randy Orton right in front of them. Randy looked at Kelly smirking at her, as she bowed her heading biting her lower lip.

"Steve" Shawn said.

"Shawn" her dad said.

They stared at each other coldly before Steve spoke, "Hope you eat nicely" he said followed by "not".

Shawn nodded his head. "Hope there's no food poisoning" he said followed by "not".

Kelly rolled her eyes at their childish ways. It seemed pathetic how they've been business enemies for 20+ years and this is the best they can come up with. Janice looked at Randy's mom, "Sweet dress there, looked like it came from a dumpster" she said.

Randy's mom gave her a tight smile, "At least I'm not the little slut from the dumpster" she said, making Janice gasp and Kelly hold in the giggle that was going to escape her lips.

Steve clenched his jaw, "Don't talk to her like that," he said taking a step closer to Randy's mom. Randy came in the way placing his hand on Steve's chest.

"Don't you dare take another step close to her" he said sharply, holding Steve's gaze. Now Kelly was scared. She didn't want Randy and her Dad to have a bad encounter, but here they are having one. She mentally cursed Randy. Randy looked over at Kelly, who looked quite worried. He slowly brought his hand away from Steve's chest before walking away with his parents.

Both families sat down at their tables, and started to look through the menu. Kelly excused herself to go to the bathroom before heading towards the direction. She opened the door and walked towards the mirror as she played with hair. She wished Randy 'd kept his cool. Maybe one day if they ever had something between them, she could've introduced him properly to her Dad. She looked up at the mirror again and this time she saw Randy, she gasped before he grabbed her arm yanking her into a stall and closing it.

"Don't scream," he said softly.

She nodded her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Randy placed one arm beside her head, as his other arm caressed her waist. "I just wanted to see you closer up" he said smiling down at her.

"You saw me 5 minutes ago," she said giggling.

"Yes, but that wasn't enough" he said.

They were silent for a few seconds before she spoke again. "You shouldn't have done that" she said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Randy looked confused before he understood what she was talking about. "Well maybe your dad shouldn't have stepped closer to my mom" he said.

"Yeah, he can be a dick sometimes" she said, making Randy chuckle. "Why didn't you call me?" she asked him.

Randy sighed. "I was busy," he said.

Kelly nodded. She understood. After all he was a businessman. "Where do you live?" she asked him. He smirked at her.

"Would you like to come over?" he asked. Kelly blushed and looked down.

"I-" she started to stutter, when Randy chuckled again.

"I'll text you," he said.

She nodded. Before she could open the door, Randy wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her back against the stall wall again. He brought his lips down on hers. Kelly tried to fight the urge to kiss him back. She didn't want to be weak for his charming ways, but she was. She kissed him back, as she slowly smiled through the kiss. They pulled away seconds later, breathless. She pecked his lips one more time quickly before opening the stall door and walking out of the bathroom. Randy laughed shaking his head. God was she beautiful.

Kelly returned to her table opening the menu. Her sister looked at her, "That was long," she said, making Kelly shoot her a look.

"Feminine issues" she said through gritted teeth. Kayla laughed bringing her father and Janice's attention on them.

"Anything wrong?" her father asked. Kelly shook her head lightly whispering 'no', before looking back at the menu. Her dad looked over at the table Shawn Orton was seated on.

"What a dick. I hope he dies," Steve said making Janice laugh lightly. Kelly furrowed her eyebrows at her Dad.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" she asked.

"Not at all" Janice said smiling. Kelly shook her head in disgust. Janice was annoying; she had no idea why her Dad even liked her or the fact that Janice was still around for so long. She looked at Kayla who rolled her eyes. Kayla wasn't the one to butt her head in her Dad's business issues.

"Girls, Janice has some news to share with you guys," Steve said smiling widely. Janice smiled at Steve before bringing her attention to the two blonde girls sitting opposite of them.

"I'm pregnant!" she said excitedly. Kelly's mouth dropped. What the actual fuck?

* * *

**Relly action ;) REVIEW for more chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

"You're pregnant?" Kelly asked, as Janice nodded her head happily. Kelly didn't know what to say to that. She was 24 for god sakes, and now she was going to have a little baby sister/brother. She shook her head, trying not to believe this. Kayla said what Kelly was thinking.

"That's weird".

Janice's face turned more serious, she looked at Steve and he nodded his head. "No Kayla, it's not. Janice is young and having a child at her age is fine" he said. Kayla shook her head, before looking down.

Kelly glanced over at Randy. She saw Randy and his father in a heated conversation. This made her wonder what they could be possibly talking about. Her dad followed her gaze to their table.

"Probably fighting about how much money they're losing from their stupid business" her Dad said, making Kelly roll her eyes. Can her Dad get anymore annoying?

* * *

Randy kept his laptop open on his lap as Rocco brought him coffee. He decided to stay home today since he felt tired to go to his office. He had a long day yesterday, and a pounding headache last night. He just wanted some peace and quiet. And he needed to send these files in on time. Randy's eyes were glued onto the screen of his laptop he didn't notice his phone buzzing.

"Sir, your phone" Rocco said pointing to Randy's iPhone. Randy sighed as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked a little too annoyed.

"Hi…"

"Kelly" Randy huffed, as he massaged his temple. "Sorry, I didn't know who it was" he said.

"Come outside" she said.

Before Randy could continue, Kelly hung up. Randy sighed before getting up from his couch. He was wasting time. He slowly dragged himself to his door opening it. Kelly stood on his huge driveway with a bicycle beside her. She had some jean shorts, and a red blouse, with her hair straighten. He smiled at her before walking towards her.

"How did you get here?" he asked her looking around to see evidence of a car. Kelly shook her head.

"Do you know how to ride a bike?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "Good, now take me for a ride" she said smiling at him. Randy looked confused, and then he started chuckling.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Kelly nodded her head. Randy sighed looking back at his mansion. He had work to do. But how could he refuse? He liked her…

He licked his lips before he spoke again. "I have to get back soon though," he said. Kelly thought for a while then nodded in approval. Randy got on the bike as Kelly sat in front of him sideways. Randy started to pedal, as they made their way out of his driveway.

"Where are we heading to?" he asked. She looked straight ahead pointing in the direction.

"Just keep going," she said. She felt the wind hit her face, making her hair fly all over the place. She grabbed it bringing all her hair to the side, so it didn't hit Randy's face. He chuckled as he rode the bike. He felt free for some reason. He liked the way it felt. He hasn't ridden a bike for a long time, and certainly has never taken a girl on it. It was something he didn't do. He wondered how Kelly got such an idea from. He pedaled faster making Kelly giggle. He hit the brakes when they came towards a road with stores all along it. Kelly hoped off the bike and Randy did too. He placed the bike beside a store, before the two walked side by side along the pathway. The cool wind hit their faces, as Randy placed his hands in his pockets. They walked in silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden they heard someone call out Kelly's name. Randy and Kelly turned around and saw a tall skinny man who was covered in tattoos. She began to move behind Randy, grabbing a fistful of his white v-neck in her hand. Randy slightly looked back at her before facing the man again.

"What Kelly? Now you're hiding from me?" the men asked extending his arms. Kelly slowly shook her head before looking down. He walked closer to them, as Randy glared at the man.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" the man asked. "Has your father found a new business partner?"

Kelly kept quiet, and Randy understood this man was clearly bugging her. "Look, she doesn't want to talk to you, so go away" Randy said.

The man shook his head and laughed, "Can't believe you're not talking to me Kel, we should've remained friends," he said before walking away slowly. Kelly sighed as she moved from behind Randy. He stared at her until she faced him.

"Who was that?" Randy asked, with his eyebrow raised.

"My ex-boyfriend" she said, making Randy tense up a bit. He slowly gulped nodding.

"What happened?" Randy asked. They started to walk back to the store they placed the bike at.

"My dad always set me up with guys who were his business partners sons" she said sighing, "I would agree, thinking I can actually like the guy. His name is Phil, but his friends call him Punk" she said nodding her head in the direction Phil headed. "Phil was the first person I really, really liked, but our fathers got into a huge fight one day, causing us to breakup. I couldn't bring myself to see his face again, he wanted to remain as friends with me though" she said running her fingers through her hair. Randy nodded his head. He felt sort of jealous that this guy got to enter Kelly's life easily, while he had to do it the hard way. If their fathers found out they've been spending time together, they both would be in trouble. Kelly looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Randy nodded before getting on the bike again.

* * *

The two arrived in front of his gates. He got off the bike and so did Kelly. He ran his hand on the bike before looking up, "How are you taking this back?" he asked. Kelly giggled.

"It's not mine," she said laughing. Randy looked at her confused. He thought it was hers.

"Whose is it?" he asked. Kelly pointed behind Randy. He turned around to find a teenage boy standing behind them with his arms crossed. It was Kyle, Randy's neighbor's son. He sighed looking back at Kelly.

"I stole it from him" she whispered. He shook his head, before grabbing the bike and rolling it back to the boy.

"I'm sorry," he said. Kyle shook his head.

"Don't be, I'll be swimming in your pool for a week" he said grabbing the bike and walking towards his house. Randy sighed as he watched the boy go. Kelly walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. He turned around looking down at her.

"Sorry" she said looking up at him.

He shook his head. "How are you getting home?" he asked. She shrugged. Randy looked at his mansion then back at her. "Come inside for a couple of hours and I'll drive you back home" he said. Kelly thought for a moment before agreeing. They walked together back to his mansion.

* * *

**are they cute or what? review guyss . :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Randy introduced Kelly to Rocco once they entered the house. Rocco asked Randy if he could leave a little early to go to an important family dinner, and Randy agreed happily. It would've been awkward having Rocco around with Kelly there. Kelly walked into his kitchen opening his fridge. She grabbed a water bottle and turned to find Randy looking at her with his arm crossed against his chest. She smiled at him before sitting down at the table.

"Kelly, you can't go stealing bikes, you know that?" he asked her.

She laughed and looked up at him. "It was tempting," she said in a cute voice making Randy chuckle. He was about to head towards his living room when the doorbell rang. He panicked for a minute. What if it was his father? Then he shook the thought away, slowly walking towards the door. He opened it as Ted and Cody walked right past him. He quickly followed behind them as they headed towards his kitchen. Cody stopped in his tracks when he saw Kelly sitting at the table. He looked at Ted, then back at Kelly. Randy finally made it to the kitchen, and sighed.

"Kelly, this is Cody. Cody, Kelly" he said gesturing between both of them. Kelly smiled at him and waved. Cody gave her a slight smile back.

"Um, I think we should-" Cody was cut off short.

"I have to get back to work, so can you guys give her some company, please?" Randy asked. Cody and Ted looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders. They took seats on either side of her before they started talking to her. Randy walked back to his living room bringing the laptop on his lap again.

* * *

Kelly played foosball, pool, air hockey, tried lifting some weights all down in Randy's basement before heading upstairs with Ted and Cody trailing behind her. They said they had to head home since it was getting late and she thanked them for keeping her company.

"You guys are pretty awesome," she said as they stood by the doorway.

"And so we heard" Ted said laughing. She waved at them as they left the mansion and made their way to Ted's car. She closed the door behind them and walked to the living room.

Randy looked tensed, his eyes were stuck on his laptop he didn't notice Kelly entering the living room. She sighed playing with the hem of her blouse. "Randy…" she said softly. He looked up at her, before giving her a weak smile.

"What's up Kel?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I think I should leave," she said slowly. He sighed resting his head back, as she walk towards him sitting on the couch beside him. He moved his head back reaching towards his laptop and hitting enter before closing it. He brought his attention to her as she continued to look down.

"Did they leave?" he asked her. She nodded. He slowly laid her back on the couch as he crawled over her with his hip resting between her legs. "Sorry that took long," he said softly. She nodded again, biting down on her lower lip. She plopped it out from between her teeth before speaking. "I should go," she whispered.

Randy shook his head, before bringing his head closer to hers. He placed his lips on her soft ones. She grabbed the front of his shirt bringing him closer, as their lips danced together. He moved his hand down her neck slowly. He pulled away from her as he left wet kisses along her neck. "Randy…" Kelly whispered.

"Mhmm?"

"I have to go"

Randy removed his lips from her neck and sighed. He looked down at the beauty as she bashed her long thick eyelashes at him. He wanted her to stay. Heck, he wanted her to spend the night with him. "I don't want you to go," he said.

Kelly shook her head, "Randy…" she trailed off again. He sighed and got off of her as she stood up from the couch. She looked at the time and immediately gasped making him face her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's almost 12:30!" she said worried.

Randy laughed, "You have a bed time?" he asked as he grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys. She frowned following him out of the house.

"No, I just have an annoying step mom" she said.

"Ah, so I've seen" he said, referring to the dinner last night.

He got inside the car as Kelly hoped in the front seat. They backed out of his driveway, as she turned to face him. "Could you believe she's pregnant?" Kelly asked. Randy tore his eyes away from the road and glanced at Kelly giving her a weird look. She nodded her head and then gestured him to keep his eyes on the road. "I know! It's crazy, I'm 24 years old and they want to have a baby now" she said rolling her eyes.

Randy smiled at her age. He was scared she might have been younger, but this was the perfect age gap. "Thank god" he mumbled. She shot her head towards him raising her eyebrow.

"What?" she questioned.

He smirked and shook his head, "Nothing" he said.

* * *

They made it to the front of her mansion. Randy parked the car as he grabbed Kelly's waist pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him, as she brought her hands down his chest. "What-" she was cut off when Randy crashed his lips against hers. He felt the curves of her waist as Kelly slowly linked her hands at the back of his neck. They had a heated make out session when Randy's phone began ringing. She pulled away from him and sighed. He grabbed his phone and hit answer before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Randy, your files have not come to me yet!" it was his father on the other line. Randy immediately furrowed his brows.

"I sent them. I know I did" he said, confused.

"No they haven't come. What have you been doing? Hurry up and send them again!" his father yelled before hanging up. Randy sighed, placing his phone in his pocket again.

He met Kelly's blue eyes before speaking, "I have to-"

"I know, I heard," she said softly before getting off his lap. She didn't bother to give him a last kiss. She opened the door and left the car, as Randy drove off immediately. Kelly sighed as she walked inside her house. The lights turned on and startled her. She looked straight ahead to find Kayla standing in front of her.

"Where have you been?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Kelly asked her back.

Kayla shook her head. "I noticed you sneaking around with him," she said quickly. Kelly's eyes grew wide.

* * *

**we like fast updates don't we? ;) more to come, but you guys have to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kelly said looking around the house hoping her father wasn't around.

"Don't worry, Dad and Janice flew out of country for an important business meeting" Kayla said softly looking down. Kelly felt bad for her little sister. Even though most of the times they never got along, Kelly always knew Kayla never enjoyed the life she was living. Her father barely paid attention to them, but Kelly was fine since she was an adult. Her sister on the other hand needed to have some attention. Growing up with no mother must have been harder for her than Kelly. She felt a little mad that her Dad didn't bother asking Kayla to come with them, after all she was on vacation. She walked over and hugged Kayla. Kayla pulled away after a few seconds.

"You still need to tell me what's happening," she said quickly.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "It's nothing".

"Oh really? I saw him enter the women's washroom at the restaurant right after you went in. And I can totally see from my window that you were with him tonight. Maybe you guys should turn off the lights in the car when you're making out" Kayla said making Kelly gasp. Kelly quickly shook her head.

"We weren't-"

"Oh please Kel, I'm not a child," Kayla said smirking as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Kelly sighed, moving into their living room. "But we're not going out" she said sitting on the couch. Kayla trailed behind Kelly and stood in front of her.

"Why not?"

Kelly shrugged a little. "I guess he just doesn't want to ask me out" she said softly.

"Why?"

Kelly looked up at her sister. She was asking too much questions. "Maybe because our father's are enemies" she said raising an eyebrow.

"That didn't stop you guys from sneaking around" Kayla said rolling her dark brown eyes. Kelly shook her head and got off the couch. She walked closer to her sister placing her hands on Kayla's shoulders.

"You can't tell Dad about this, I'm begging you" Kelly said as hope filled her eyes. Kayla nodded.

"I won't, I promise," she said, before turning around and heading upstairs. Kelly sighed bringing her hand through her hair.

* * *

Randy tried calling Kelly from his cell phone, but it kept going to her voicemail. He sighed placing his phone on the desk and leaned back in his chair. It's been a day now, and he still hasn't seen her. He assumes she was upset from the other night when he had to leave early. He wanted to see her. He wanted to feel her. Randy couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. She was different. She liked to do things adventurous, or she got bored easily. Randy loosened the tie on his shirt as he picked up his phone again. Ted interrupted him when he walked into the office.

"Randy, I saw Kelly this morning" he said once he entered the office. Randy stood up straight and looked at Ted.

"Where?" he asked curiously. He hoped maybe he could catch up with her and talk to her.

"She looked like she was heading to work, and then she stopped to talk to a man" he said playing with the snow globe on Randy's desk.

"How did he look?" Randy asked.

Ted chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "He had a lot of tattoos and a lip piercing".

Randy immediately felt jealousy run through his body. It was the Phil guy Kelly had told him about. So the guy got the chance to talk to Kelly alone. He wanted to go see Kelly like immediately, but Ted stopped him by passing a folder to him. Randy sighed and slumped back in his chair. Guess Kelly has to wait.

* * *

Kelly walked along the road, during the night. It was sort of chilly so she was glad she threw on her hoodie. Eve was on the phone with her, screaming on the other line.

"Kel! It's dark you're going to get raped! What are you doing?" Eve yelled.

Kelly laughed. She was out of breath from walking so fast. "It's nice outside, and I want to see him" she said.

"You could've just got him to pick you up! Your parents are not even home. Wait, did you leave Kayla alone?" Eve asked now worried for her younger cousin.

"He might be busy. And Kayla's sleeping over at her friends house" Eve sighed in relief and then shook her head.

"So you're just going to stick around his house even if he's working? I don't know why you're doing this Kel, for god sakes, he's your Dad's enemy's son!" Eve yelled again. This time Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Bye Eve" she said hanging up. She made it to the front of Randy's gates. She could walk through it the easy way, or she could just climb over it. She decided to settle for the second option as she began to climb and reach the top. She turned her body once she got to the top and faced Randy's mansion. Kelly jumped down causing her to fall on the ground forcefully.

She heard someone ask, "Who's there?" and she got up to her feet moving away from the bushes. Kelly walked towards the pool when she spotted someone swimming there. It was the brown haired boy she stole the bike from. So he chose to swim at night? Dumbass. He looked at her in wide eyes before shooting his head to the right. Kelly followed his gaze to spot the bike she had taken. She immediately smirked and brought her attention back to him.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to take it from you" she said laughing.

He gave her a strange look, "Why did you jump over the gate? It was open…" he trailed off.

Kelly shook her head "You'll be surprised when you see what I'm going to do next".

Before the boy could say anything Kelly immediately grabbed the ladder that was leaning against Randy's mansion, and placed it by a balcony, in which she saw light seeping through. That must be where Randy was. She was a little scared to climb all the way up without support. She turned and waved the boy over, who was watching her carefully. He got out of the pool and headed straight towards her, holding the ladder steady. Kelly climbed all the way up and got inside Randy's balcony. Kelly gave the boy thumbs up before turning to face the sliding door. She found Randy there with his arms crossed against his bare chest. That's when she noticed his entire tattoo, and the abs he had. He was sexy. She bit her lower lip as she blushed.

* * *

**oh kelly... lol. Review guys! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"You could've just rung my doorbell," he said raising an eyebrow.

Kelly shrugged.

"That wasn't safe, you could've got hurt" he said meeting her gaze. She shook her head as she walked passed him into his room. It was huge, bigger than hers. She turned to face him again, when he entered his room again.

"Can you take me somewhere?" she asked him softly. Randy looked at her for a few seconds. She looked a bit off today. He decided to take her somewhere quiet. Somewhere he liked to go when he was younger. He grabbed his gray v-neck slipping it on before walking out of his room with her trailing behind.

They were now driving away from his mansion, as Kelly stared outside. Randy glanced at her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She turned to face him, "I'm just tired," she whispered.

Without taking his eyes off from the road, he continued, "You know, you didn't have to come see me," he said.

She shrugged, "But I did, didn't I?" she asked him back.

* * *

They parked the car and walked towards the lake. Randy looked around the place as memories flooded in. He was just a boy when he discovered this place. He was mad at his parents for something and ran away, that's when he found himself here. He took a seat on the grass with Kelly beside him. She brought her knees to her chest as she looked at the water. The moon reflected on it, and it looked beautiful.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," Randy said softly making Kelly look at him. She looked confused. He faced her before speaking again. "I have a business meeting in Boston, and I also have to take care of some stuff regarding my new business," he said sighing.

Kelly looked to face the water again. If its one occupation she hated at the moment, it would be business. Her father first leaves behind Kelly and her sister, without even letting her know. And now Randy was going to leave. She didn't know how she was suppose to feel towards this. Angry? Sad? She settled for sad. Somehow not being able to see Randy made her sad. They had days where they've never seen each other, but knowing he lived in the same town as her kept her happy. She looked down playing with the grass, before asking him "For how long?"

"A week the most" he said. Kelly nodded. Was she suppose to tell him she'll miss him? They weren't even dating. She had no clue what they even were.

Randy laid back on the grass. He pulled Kelly on top of him in one swift movement. Her legs straddled his waist, as she looked down. He placed his hands behind his neck as he stared up at her. Kelly traced her fingers on his chest.

"I think I should go home," she whispered, without meeting his eyes.

Randy furrowed his brows, "why?" he asked.

"I don't feel like being here," she said.

"You asked me to bring you somewhere," he said.

"I didn't know-"

"Are you mad?" he asked her making her look at him.

"No" she said quickly.

"You're mad," he pointed out.

Kelly shook her head.

"It will only be a week" he sighed.

"I'm not mad. Stop it" she said frowning.

"You're sad?" he guessed.

"Randy…" Kelly trailed off. She sighed before speaking again. "We're not dating or anything, so I'm not mad you're leaving" she said softly.

"Okay, so this is what its about" Randy said. "Kelly, I'm not really a relationship type of guy," he said. Kelly moved off of him so he could sit up. She looked at him emotionless. What was she suppose to say? 'Then be one?'

He sat up facing her. "And with your dad and my dad hating each other this might be-"

"Don't say it," she said sharply. "Then why are you wasting your time with me if you think this won't workout?" she asked.

"I never said it won't workout, don't put words in my mouth Kelly" he said meeting her cold blue eyes. She looked away from him immediately.

"Are you using me for sex?" she whispered. Randy's muscles began tense. He didn't like the way she said that. He hasn't ever thought of using her.

"No" he said clenching his jaw.

She looked at him as they stared in each other's eyes. She found nothing but truth in his deep blue eyes. She sighed, "I want to go home," she said.

Randy nodded. "Alright, go home" he said laying back on the grass.

She furrowed her brows. She hated this side of him. "I need a ride," she said again.

"Well I want to stay here," he said sort of shrugging his shoulders.

Kelly frowned. "Just take me back home, please" she tried again. Randy met her blue eyes. She looked sad. He felt his stomach twist seeing her upset. He got up as he brushed the grass away from his back and walked towards the car. She followed closely behind him.

* * *

They made it to the front of her mansion. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door when Randy snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her back down on the seat. She looked at him, when he leaned in. "Kiss me" he whispered. Kelly shook her head, refusing, but he didn't take no for an answer, he placed a hand on her cheek as his lips crashed against hers. She didn't kiss him back, he kept pressing her to and finally she gave in. They kissed for a few seconds, when Kelly slowly pulled away, staring into his orbs. She traced his lips with her fingertips. Oh, how she's going to miss tasting his lips. She wished he'd stay. She closed her eyes, as he placed his lips on her forehead. Kelly got out of the car and waved at him, as he drove off. She was going to miss him. One week with no Randy was going to kill her. She frowned as she walked into her house.

* * *

**I have a surprise for you guys... soon you will know ;) LOL, until then, continue reviewing :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Kelly walked into the boutique with her sister. Their Dad and step mom were coming back tomorrow, and she wanted to do something with Kayla before that. They looked around the place as Kelly grabbed some accessories to wear at the fashion show she was attending tomorrow. She was going to be helping the designer's dress up the models. She looked over at her sister who was playing with a red dress.

"Kayla" Kelly called out making her sister turn to her. Kelly walked towards her with some earrings and bracelets in her arms. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I got invited to a party tonight" she said softly. Kelly frowned.

"We were suppose to chill at home," she said.

"I know. I will stay if you want"

"No, it's okay you go have fun. I'll just call Alicia" Kelly said. Kayla looked up at Kelly smiling.

"Really?" she asked as Kelly nodded smiling. Kayla hugged Kelly as she grabbed the red dress and walked into the change room. Kelly pulled out her phone texting Alicia. After a few minutes Alicia replied, 'Hey boo, I would love to chill, but Wade and I are going to the music festival tonight! You should come with us though!' she said with slightly too much exclamation marks. Kelly sighed. She was not going to be a third wheel for Alicia. This is why she went to do so many things with Randy. When her best friends were too busy with their boyfriends it annoyed her.

* * *

Kayla and Kelly walked out of the boutique. They scanned a few more stores, as Kelly looked for some more clothes. They stopped shopping once Kayla said she was tired. Kelly looked around the area for a nearby coffeehouse, and then she pulled her iPhone out. She couldn't help but wonder what Randy was doing right now. Here she was bored out of her mind, her sister was going to go to a party, and her friends were too busy with their boyfriends. Spending time with Randy made her forget about things happening around her. Kelly wanted to call him so badly, but she was worried she'd disturb him. She looked up from her phone to spot a man whose arms were covered in tattoos, he had his shirt sleeves pushed back to his elbow and his shirt was buttoned down. She looked to see his face. It was Phil Brooks. She gave him a small smile. She met with him a couple of days ago and they talked for about an hour. She apologized to him that day that she would talk to him again.

"Hello" he smiled at her.

"Hi Phil" she smiled back.

"Thought it was you" he looked from Kelly to Kayla. "Hey Kayla, do you remember me?"

"How could I not?" she said smiling. "You were practically the only guy who was decent around Kelly".

Kelly looked down as all the memories of them flooded back to her. Indeed Phil was the sweetest man. Even though they broke up because of heir fathers, he still wanted to remain friends with her. None of the guys she previously dated did that, they followed whatever their fathers said. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Kelly, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. Before Kelly could reply her sister did.

"No she isn't," she said smiling widely. Kelly nudged her sister, and then looked back at Phil. He laughed and nodded.

"Um I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. Kelly thought for a moment. She didn't have anything to do, so why not? But if her father knew about this he would be upset.

"I'd love to Phil, but my dad…" she trailed off looking down. Phil cleared his throat and also looked down.

"Well that didn't stop you from seeing Randy" Kayla said quickly. Kelly shot her head up and furrowed her eyebrows at her younger sister. She looked back at Phil and sighed.

"I guess we-"

"I don't want to push you Kelly, it's totally up to you," he said.

"I would love to go to dinner with you" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

Excitement lit up his face, "So I'll pick you up?" he asked.

"Yes you can, our father is at a business trip" Kayla chimed in. Phil nodded his head slowly. He looked at Kelly giving her a small smile, before saying goodbye and heading in the direction he came from. Kelly watched as he left before sighing. This might be an awkward dinner. She looked at Kayla.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kelly shrieked.

Kayla shrugged her shoulders. "I did it for your own good" she said as the two started to walk again.

"My own good?" Kelly asked. "If Randy finds-"

"I thought he doesn't want a relationship," Kayla said. Kelly thought for a while. Randy wouldn't care. He hasn't even called her since he went on his trip, so why should she care? She settled for her sister is right before the two entered the car that was parked.

* * *

Kelly and Phil sat in the restaurant waiting for their dishes to be served. She looked around the place to find women covered in diamonds and men's wearing their Rolex watches, pulling out cheques. It was a restaurant for the rich people, she thought. Kelly owned many diamonds as these women, but she wasn't the one to really show off. She played with the breadsticks when Phil broke the silence. "I just wanted to ask if your boyfriend would be okay about this" Phil said bringing Kelly's attention on him. She blinked for a few seconds before she knew what he meant.

"You mean Randy?" she clarified as Phil nodded. "He's not my boyfriend," she said sternly.

Phil looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Oh I thought you guys were…" he trailed off as Kelly shook her head sideways. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "the way your sister talked it seemed like he was special," Phil said.

Kelly sighed and looked down. "It's nothing, really" she said. Then she grimaced at those words. She wanted it to be something. "Can we not talk about Randy and I?" she asked softly. He nodded his head, as the food arrived to their table.

* * *

**hmmm... do we all like phil? good guy? LOL. Review guys :) **


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the week, Kelly hung out with Phil. They talked and had lots of fun, but she still felt something was missing. It wasn't the same fun she had with Randy. She liked sneaking out with Randy to places at night. Doing what both their fathers wouldn't want them to do. Even though Phil's father still hated hers, they pretty much went out anywhere at anytime.

Kelly sighed in bed. Today was the day Randy returned. Was he going to call her? Come see her? She was worried. How did this all workout for two people who weren't even in a relationship but did everything a couple would do? She rolled onto her stomach and picked up her phone. It was 8pm. She couldn't believe she took a nap for 3 hours. Kelly got out of bed and walked outside of her room.

"Dad?" she called out. She waited for a few seconds before calling out her sister's name then Janice's. When no one answered she walked into her bathroom. She came out after a few minutes sporting a dark blue dress that fell short. She decided to just hit the bar tonight. When she grabbed her phone it immediately rang making her jump. She answered hoping it was Randy.

"Hey Kel, it's Phil" he said, as Kelly smiled.

"Hi Phil" she said.

"Want to do something?" he asked. Kelly looked down at what she was wearing.

"Bar?" she asked. Phil was silent for a minute before answering.

"Sure, I'll pick you up" he said.

"No, my Dad might come home" she said quickly, not willing to take the risk.

"So I'll meet you there?" he asked.

"Yup" she said before hanging up.

* * *

They entered the bar together as they pushed through the cluster of people. Kelly walked over to the dance floor signaling Phil to come over, but he refused as he shook his head. Phil took a seat by the bar, as Kelly started to dance. She was dancing with random people there, when her face started to form sweat. She pushed away through the crowd and spotted two familiar faces. Ted and Cody. She waved and smiled at them once they saw her. They gave her a nervous wave back before looking at each other. She was about to walk over to them when someone grabbed her arm, turning her around. Her eyes fell on the mans muscled chest that was covered in the v-neck he was sporting. She slowly moved her eyes up and made contact with a pair of deep blue eyes. Randy.

"Kelly…" Randy trailed off. The smell of alcohol reeked of him. "Just the girl I was dying to see" he said, somehow making her cheeks turn bright red. "Dance with me" he slurred. Kelly looked back to where Phil was sitting. He was busy talking to a woman. She smiled at them before following Randy to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hands on her hips bringing her body closer to his. They danced to the rhythm of the music, when he turned her over. He pressed her body against his, and she moved along. Then he moved her hair, whispering in her ear.

"Come home with me" he said, feeling Kelly's hips. She turned to face him immediately. She pulled in her eyebrows and stared at him. His eyes were bloodshot red, and the amount of alcohol he took in was too much. She slowly began to shake her head sideways, when Ted and Cody approached them.

"We're sorry Kelly, we'll take him from here" they said before grabbing Randy. He shook out of their hold, pushing them away from him and meeting Kelly's eyes.

"I want you," he said. Kelly felt uncomfortable. Randy has never talked to her like that. It was probably the alcohol, but she didn't know he drank so much. She slowly gulped, looking at Ted then to Cody before she spoke.

"I'll take him home" she said softly. They looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked, and she nodded. "Okay…" he trailed off, passing Randy's car keys to her. She held Randy's hand as the two exited the bar. She pulled out her phone quickly sending Phil a text before walking to Randy's Ferrari.

* * *

The whole ride Randy remained silent. She didn't bother talking but instead paid attention to her driving. They arrived at his mansion as she helped him inside. Randy kicked off his shoes, making sure Kelly did the same. He wanted her to stay. She took off her heels, and the duo made their way into his room. Randy pulled off his v-neck and turned to face Kelly, who stood inside his room nervous.

"I should go Randy…" she trailed off. He shook his head.

"I want you to stay. Please" he begged her. She didn't know what was up with him but he pulled her close to him as his strong muscular arm snaked around her waist. With his free hand he slowly moved her strap of her dress before planting a kiss on her shoulder then to her neck. Kelly let a soft moan escape her lips as Randy pulled away staring at the red mark he left behind. He pulled her onto the bed with him. She laid down looking up at his blue eyes that eyed every inch of her body.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" he asked, shaking his head. Kelly bit her bottom lip and he sighed before resting his head on his pillow. "But I can't do it… not like this" he said softly. She smiled at his sweetness. Even though he was drunk, he was aware. She turned to face him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"I'll stay with you," she whispered, and his face lit up immediately. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist bringing her as close as he can. She nuzzled her head in his bare chest, before falling asleep.

* * *

Kelly woke up the next morning turning to her right to find Randy sitting on the edge of his bed. He had his head in the palm of his hands, as his back was hunched over. She moved closer placing her hand on his back where his tattoo was. He slowly looked over at her and sighed.

"Kelly…" he trailed off. She moved from behind him to beside him as she placed her hand in his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks" she whispered. He looked at her confused before she spoke again, "for not trying to do anything last night," she said looking down at their interlaced fingers. He sighed.

"My Dad is going to be here… you have to-"

"Go" she finished off for him. "What happened to you yesterday?" she asked him. He was about to answer when the doorbell rung. He quickly grabbed the first shirt he laid his hands on and pulled it over his head.

"Don't go, stay in my room," he said quickly, before exiting his room.

* * *

**Who else was happy Kelly went home with Randy? :) haha. Review my lovelies. **


	14. Chapter 14

Kelly walked around his room. She didn't know what was happening. Randy seemed so out of it, he wasn't the same. Last night he drank way too much, and today he didn't mention anything about his trip or the fact that he didn't call her. She edged the door of his room a bit, she heard Randy's father yelling.

"You should've done everything for that contract to remain with you!" he yelled making Kelly wince.

Randy tried to keep his voice low though. "I did Dad, somehow he got it. Let's just drop this, okay?" he asked hoping his father would agree.

"Randy this is not a joke! You can seriously lose in your business! No one will give you contracts after seeing what a fool you've been. Now that he knows you're becoming a top businessman he was afraid you'd be in his way like I am! That son of a bitch!" his father screamed. Kelly jumped when she heard something fall and shatter. Who were they talking about? She now understood why Randy seemed upset. She felt bad for him.

"Dad, please keep your voice low" Randy begged.

"Shut up Randy. I swear when I see Austin I'm going to murder that bastard" Kelly flinched at the name. Her dad. Her dad was the one who took the contract away from Randy. She didn't know what to do. Why was she in Randy's house? Why did, from all these days did Randy want her to be with him. She was now totally mindfucked. She waited in his room for another 15 minutes until the noises died down and Randy walked in the room. Kelly was standing outside in his balcony when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He planted a kiss on her shoulder blade, moving her hair away. Kelly turned around in his arms to meet his eyes. They looked tired and red. She moved her fingertips along his abs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He looked at her confused. "For what my Dad did…" she trailed off.

He brought her chin up making her meet his eyes again. "Hey, it's not your fault okay?" he asked her, making sure she understood. She shook her head.

"You must hate me," she said.

"Hate you? That's the total opposite of how I feel about you," he said quickly, then he got nervous. "I meant that, I like you…" he said slowly. She nodded.

She laid her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "You know, I was so bored this whole week, I just spent my days with Phil. He was even with me last night at the bar before I left with you" she said.

Randy's muscles began to tense. He didn't like the sound of another man around Kelly. He was jealous. He tightened his grip on her. "Well now that I'm back, you don't need to see him again," he said, a little too rudely.

Kelly stopped lying against his chest and leaned back to meet his eyes. "You can't say that" she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your girlfriend" she said slowly so he would understand.

He sighed, letting go of her. "I don't do relation-"

"I know," she said quickly, turning her face away from him.

"But I want you…" he trailed off, looking up.

She didn't say anything. She continued to look outside the balcony they were standing on, with a frown on her face. Randy sighed tugging on her wrist and she yanked it away from him.

"I like you, you like me. I don't see what's the problem here!" she snapped.

"Well I just told you, I'm not a relationship type of person. I go out of the country often, I don't call people to know how they're doing, and I'm just way too busy to care" he said.

Kelly furrowed her brows at him, "So you're saying you don't care about me? You just need to have a girl who would fuck you and that's all you want?"

"I never said that!" he snapped.

"Then what are you trying to say? I don't understand you! Are you seeing other women?" she asked him, now furious.

"No!" he glared at her, "I'm not seeing anyone other than you!"

She shook her head. "I want to go home. Take me home"

* * *

They parked a little away from Kelly's mansion since she didn't know who would be home. Randy's jaw tensed looking at her mansion. He still couldn't forget what her father had done to him. She sighed opening the car door. He opened his side and they got out of the car, meeting at the back of it. Before she could leave he grabbed her waist pulling her so her back was to his chest. He moved her hair to side, kissing her neck "I'm sorry" he murmured. She slowly nodded, without moving out of his grip. All Kelly wanted was to be with him, she didn't understand why he couldn't make it work. Randy let Kelly go when his phone started ringing, he answered as he walked back to his car and got inside. Kelly sighed walking back to her mansion.

As soon as Kelly entered her house Eve and her boyfriend Zack greeted her. She looked around her house but heard no sound from her father or Janice. She assumed Kayla let them in.

"Kel!" Eve hugged Kelly tightly. Kelly laughed trying to break free. Just then the front door swung open and her father and Janice was standing there. They smiled at the scene before their eyes.

"Eve, hello darling" Steve smiled at her, before turning to Zack and bringing him for a hug.

"We got here in time. What is it than you wanted to tell us?" Janice asked placing the shopping bags on the ground. Eve finally let go of Kelly, and Kayla started to make her way downstairs.

"I'm engaged!" she yelled holding up her finger as Zack wrapped his arm around Eve. Kelly squealed in excitement as she and Kayla went to hug their cousin again.

"Congrats" Steve said clasping his hands together. He shook Zack's hand before hugging Eve. Janice did the same as they lead the couple into their living room and seating them down.

"We decided to keep things simple and have our wedding by a beach since its summer! Everyone is bringing a date, so you guys should too," she said gesturing towards Kelly and Kayla.

"When is the wedding?" Steve asked.

"Two weeks from now!" Eve said excited. Steve's face turned more serious as he looked over at Janice.

"I'm sorry Eve, Janice and I will not be able to make it. We're going to be at Las Vegas. But Kelly, and Kayla would make it! And I hope the best for you two" he said smiling. Eve nodded and thanked him.

Kelly's mind went elsewhere after that. She was jealous of Eve. They were both the same age but yet Eve has her life all out for her. She had the perfect boyfriend, whom she lived with and now engaged to. If only Kelly didn't spend her days dating people her father told her to she would've been settled by now.

* * *

**they fight and make up A LOT. right? haha. REVIEW :)) I'm going to post 2 chapters tmrw, since it is... my... birthday tmrw! seventeen, here i come. (Y)**


	15. Chapter 15

"So she asked you to start a relationship with her and you said no?" Cody clarified, like he always did. Randy nodded, planting his elbows on his desk. "Why?" Cody asked confused.

"I don't know. I haven't been in a relationship in over a year, ever since my business has gone up. I think it's all just…" he trailed off.

"Stupid. You're so stupid for rejecting a beautiful girl like Kelly" Ted finished off. He paced back and forth in Randy's office thinking more. "You should go back to her," he said.

"Do you guys not understand? I'm afraid we won't workout. With what's going on with me right now, I feel like this is not important at the moment. Plus my father and her father…" he shook his head. "I want her… it's just I'm afraid" he said.

Cody sighed, "You shouldn't have started anything with her if you knew you won't commit" he said making Randy glare at him. "She doesn't deserve this man…" Cody trailed off once he saw Randy's glare.

"What Kelly and I have between us is different. We understand each other more than anyone else. I have work to do, so I'd appreciate it if you guys left" he said rudely. Ted and Cody shook their heads as they walked out of his office.

* * *

Kelly and Alicia made their way to Kelly's pool. They haven't talked for a while and she felt this would be the perfect opportunity to fill in Alicia with what's happening. Kelly turned up the stereo as the two jumped into the pool. They swam around for a bit, laughing and splashing water at each other before getting out and sitting by the edge.

"I can't believe Eve is going to get married soon!" Alicia squealed. Kelly laughed and nodded.

"Same! It was like just yesterday when she met Zack, but it's actually been 5 years. I'm happy for her" Kelly said sincerely.

"Zack is so romantic, I wish Wade was like that" Alicia sighed, pulling her sunglasses down to her eyes.

Kelly stared at Alicia for a few seconds before asking, "What's wrong with Wade?"

"Music festival Kel? He took me to a music festival for a date" she said laying her back on the concrete ground. Kelly tried to hold the laughter that was about to rise up from her voice box but she couldn't. She laughed too loud, making Alicia wince and look at her.

"I'm sorry boo, but when you asked me to come you seemed so excited" she said still laughing.

"That was because I needed someone to join the torture with me" Alicia said turning back to face the sky. Kelly laid beside her.

"So you're taking Wade to Eve's wedding?" she asked. Alicia nodded.

"What about you?"

Kelly sighed, "I don't know"

"What about that hot rod body Randy?" she said grinning.

Kelly thought for a moment before replying, "He doesn't want a relationship, so I'm pretty he'll be uncomfortable about this" she said.

Alicia turned her body to face Kelly, "Aw, boo. I'm so sorry. I'll match you up with someone!" she said excited.

Kelly laughed a bit, "No thanks, I'll just ask someone who's a friend," she said.

"Like?"

Kelly grabbed her phone that laid beside her, she went through her contacts and smiled at the name she knew who was perfect to take. He was decent, sweet, and funny. Perfect as a date. Alicia looked over and raised her eyebrows. "Since when did you-"

"A while ago" Kelly said smiling before she could hit the call button Alicia stopped her.

"You have a week and a half to think about this, don't do it now" she said. Kelly thought for a minute. She was right, a lot can happen. She slowly placed her phone back beside her, and looked up at the clouds that were starting to form.

* * *

Kelly opened her eyes, she looked around to find herself in someone's bed. Not hers, but someone else's. She soon came realize whose it was, Randy Orton's. She seemed confused. A few hours ago she was hanging in her backyard with Alicia and now she was here. What the fuck happened? She looked down to what she was wearing, her black bikini but with Randy's shirt over it. She smelled his shirt. It was his rich cologne. She smiled as she sat up in his bed bringing her knees to her chest. But where was he? She looked at her phone and found several missed calls, from her sister. She immediately called back and waited for Kayla to answer.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness your okay Kel!" she sighed in relief.

"Kayla, what happened?" Kelly asked getting off the bed.

"Well you and Alicia fell asleep by the pool, once the sun started to set. Randy came over worried, he said he tried calling you a million times. He saw you sound asleep and picked you up and took you. It was sort of cute. Like how a prince would take his beautiful princess," she said sighing.

Kelly giggled. Just hearing what happened made her blood rush to her cheeks.

"He asked me not to tell our Dad or Janice, so yeah…. I thought you'd wake up somewhere in between, guess you woke up now" Kayla said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Randy. I'll see you soon, all right Kayboo?" she asked.

"Stop calling me that! And alright" she said hanging up.

Kelly laughed shaking her head. She made her way down to the first floor looking all over for Randy. It was chilly and she basically had no pants. She sighed, walking down to his basement. She found Randy's back to her as he was lifting weights. His bare back trickled in sweat. His muscles tensed at every moment. She bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear as she made her way to him. It was like she was a teenager again, all nervous and shy. She lightly touched his back as he got a glimpse of her. He placed the weights down before completely turning to face her. Kelly's cheeks turned bright red as Randy eyed every inch of her body. He grabbed his towel wiping the sweat from his body as he smirked at her.

* * *

**Oh snap. LOL. I promised you guys a second chapter... so that will be up later. before that, you guys got to REVIEW :) tell me what you're thinking? **


	16. Chapter 16

He walked over to her as she stepped back nervously. "I need pants," she said softly, making Randy chuckle.

"You are wearing pants," he said.

"My bikini bottoms" she clarified.

"Well I like them in you" he said taking a few steps closer to her. She stayed put this time allowing him to make his way towards her. He picked her up bridal style making her laugh and link her hands behind his neck. Randy made his was up the 2 flights of stairs as he finally reached his bedroom plopping her down on the mattress. She laughed grabbing his pillow and putting it between them.

Randy grabbed her feet pulling her so her back was now lying on the bed, he crawled over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Randy" she whispered looking into his deep blue eyes. He stared back at her, moving her blonde curly hair away from her beautiful face.

"Mhmm?"

Kelly wasn't sure if this is what she wanted. It's only been one month since she knew Randy, and for some reason it felt right at the moment. She parted her lips speaking those words Randy wanted to hear, "I want you" she said without moving her eyes from him. He was surprised when she pressed her lips against his, but soon he kissed her back. The warmth of his kiss traveled down to her toes, she pulled him closer to her. Randy pulled away slowly looking at her, "Kelly you don't have to do this. We're not-"

"I don't care if we're not together Randy, it feels right at this moment" she said softly, as her fingertips traced the smile forming on his lips. "Now, don't make me beg you" she whispered. With that Randy kissed her hard and eagerly. She ran her fingers down his back and settled at the elastic of his shorts. He pulled off the shirt Kelly was wearing over her bikini, and slid down Kelly's bottoms with one hand. His mouth returned to hers once again as his hand slid up her thigh, making her gasp. His fingers wandered where her womanhood was, as she let a long, faltering breath. She gripped his back tightly, feeling the sensation trickle throughout her body. Randy yanked down his shorts, getting frustrated with the piece of clothing that was between them. Kelly closed her eyes as she felt him between her thighs.

"Kelly…look at me" he whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting his again. He brought his lips down on hers, giving her a tender kiss, then his muscles began to tense as he pushed himself in her in a small, slow movement. She closed her eyes shut again, with the pain it caused. Her thighs tightened against his hips, and he kissed her again.

"Baby, look at me" he whispered again as she opened her eyes. Her body relaxed once the motion of his body against hers was more rhythmic. His hands traveled all over her body as if he couldn't get enough of her. She pulled him into her, and he moaned when the way it felt became too much.

"You're all I want," he breathed against her mouth. A thin sheet of sweat began to bead on their skin, and Kelly arched her back as his lips moved from along her jaw to her neck.

"Randy" she sighed. He pressed his cheek against hers as his movements became more rigid. The noises from his throat grew louder and he pressed inside her one last time, groaning. After a few moments, he relaxed and let his breathing slow. He brought the covers over them as he plopped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close.

* * *

He fell asleep shortly after, as Kelly was wide-awake. She couldn't fall asleep after what happened between them. It felt perfect with Randy. More perfect than she ever thought it would be. She turned in his arms facing him. He looked beautiful when he was sleeping. Kelly didn't understand what they had going on between them. Certainly he wasn't using her, nor was she. So why is it hard for them to be in a relationship? She couldn't stay in his house a minute longer, she was afraid he'd be different around her in the morning. She looked at the time and realized she's been pondering for half an hour now. She moved in his grip and released herself. Kelly found her way to his door in the dark, wearing his shirt and boxers. She opened it heading downstairs to his front door. She didn't know if what she was doing was right. She opened it and closed it behind her as she started to walk back in the cool, dark night. She needed her mind to clear. One month ago she met this guy at the bar, he turned out to be her father's enemy's son, he said he wanted her, she agreed they had something going on, she met him, he kissed on the first date, they couldn't stop kissing after that, they fought about a relationship, he brought her to his room, and they had sex. She had sex with Randy Orton. Never in her life has she thought about doing something that might actually set her father off. Sure she did some rebellious things, but this was off the book. She kept walking and walking. Should she care what her father wanted? He's never asked her what she wanted. She didn't have to please him anymore. Randy made it clear for her.

Kelly finally reached her mansion. She couldn't enter through the front door and take the risk. If they catch her in the boxers and shirt, she'd have a lot of questions thrown at her. She started to climb the ladder by Kayla's room, and knocked on the window softly. A few seconds passed, and Kayla opened the window peeking her head out, once she saw Kelly she gasped. Kelly jumped in through the window and landed on the ground.

"Kel, what the fuc-" Kayla's mouth dropped when she saw what Kelly was wearing. "OH MY GOSH, YOU GUYS HAD SE-" Kelly quickly covered her little sister's mouth.

"Don't Kayla" she begged. Kayla slowly nodded, and Kelly moved her hands away from her sister's mouth.

"That's so weird" she finally said, this time quieter. Kelly rolled her eyes, and walked out of Kayla's room to her own. She needed sleep. Thinking about Randy just made her more tired. She fell on her bed, bringing her blankets close to her. The smell of Randy still lingered her, and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**BIRTHDAY SEX. well actually, it's my birthday & their just having sex, but who enjoyed that? ;) haha. && what do you think about Kelly leaving? :\ REVIEWWWW. **


	17. Chapter 17

The sun hit Randy's face making him roll onto his stomach. He stayed in that position for a few minutes before turning his body to his side. His eyes opened a little bit, and Kelly wasn't there. He immediately sat up wondering if she was in the bathroom, but he didn't hear a sound. He grabbed his boxers slipping them on before walking out of his room to the first floor. Rocco was preparing him breakfast in the kitchen, but still no sign of Kelly.

"Rocco, have you seen Kelly?" he asked. Rocco turned to face Randy, he looked confused, and then he answered, "Sir, I haven't seen anyone this morning" he said politely before placing Randy's food on the table. Randy stared at it for a few seconds when everything started to sink in. Kelly must've left last night or just way too early today. It angered him how she didn't stay. He stomped his way back to his room slamming the door behind him. Randy grabbed his phone dialing Kelly's number furiously.

Kelly groaned as her phone started to ring. She couldn't get enough sleep, and when she finally was someone was calling her. She tried finding her phone as her face was still planted on her pillow, once she got a hold of it she placed it on her ear.

"Hello?" she asked a little too irritated.

"What the fuck Kelly!"

Kelly sat up quickly. It was Randy. She didn't realize what she was going to tell him if he asked why she left. She pulled her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Randy…" she trailed off.

"I woke up this morning and you were gone! Is this what you do? You couldn't just tell me you were leaving? I would've dropped you off. How the fuck did you even get home?" he asked, as the two fell silent, "Why did you leave?" he finally asked.

"I-I don't know" she said shortly.

"What do you mean? What is this about Kelly?" he asked impatiently. It bothered him that the only girl he started to develop feelings for after a long time, can't sort out her own feelings. He liked her. A lot.

"I thought you wouldn't want me there in the morning. Isn't that what you wish with girls you fuck with?" she asked softly.

Randy sighed. They were both silent for a few seconds before he spoke, "Kelly, you're not one of those girls".

"Randy, I don't want to ask you what I am for you and get into a fight with you on that. I didn't regret last night one bit, and I hope you didn't. I just need to clear my mind on what's going on" she whispered through the phone.

"Til' then what do I do? I need you Kelly…" he trailed off. He sat on the edge of his bed now hunched over. Is she asking for a break, because if so he didn't want that. Not seeing her face is going to be hard. Ever since he laid eyes on her, he's wanted her. So why can't he just man up and already ask her out? So what if his father finds out? He shook that thought away. Having his father hate him is too much to handle.

"Until then you decide what you want between us. I have to go Randy…" she said softly. She brought her phone from her ear and looked at the screen, before hitting end. She slowly gulped, having to not see him was bothering her. But if Randy wanted her, he needed to make it happen instead of telling her all the time. She got off the bed, and walked into her bathroom to wash up.

Randy laid back in bed taking in what just happened. What's a top businessman if he can't care about others, and just himself? He wasn't selfish, he was just afraid Kelly and himself won't workout. Shawn, his father hated her father. He laughed a bit at the guts Kelly had, to talk to him in the first place. The only girl who would oppose to her rich father would have to be Kelly. She came into his life magically, making him do things he hasn't done before. Their adventures at night, their talks, the way they just had fun around each other was mind blowing. He never thought someone could make him feel that way. It seemed right for him to start a relationship with her. So why shouldn't he? His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Where are you Randy? Common man, you're always-"

"I'm not coming to work" Randy said quickly.

Ted gasped a bit. He couldn't believe what Randy just said. This guy always came to work, so what happened today? He stuttered a bit, "Why?" he asked.

"I just don't feel like coming, take care of anything that needs to be done, and then meet me after work" he told Ted. Ted agreed before hanging up.

Randy got off his bed, and headed towards his bathroom immediately.

* * *

Steve Austin made his way down for breakfast, as his daughters and wife said good morning to him. He smiled at his girls, and pecked Janice's lips before taking a seat. Kelly looked down at her plate playing with the pancakes. Steve noticed immediately, and looked over at Janice who shrugged her shoulders.

"Kel, you okay?" he asked pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

She looked up at her father and nodded quickly. Steve sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"Hunny, you can tell me whatever it is" he said softly.

Kelly smiled a bit, and shook her head. "No I can't" she said meeting his brown orbs.

He raised his eyebrows at her, as his mouth formed an o-shape. He looked over at Janice again, who was now eyeing Kelly suspiciously. "And why is that?" he asked, turning to face his daughter again. Kayla watched on at the heated conversation. What the fuck was her sister doing?

"Maybe because you're too busy all the time to care" she said quickly.

"I do care Kelly. What I'm doing right now is for the sake of our family. I'm trying to make you happy!" he said.

"Dad, no one asked you to be a top businessman and make so much money. This isn't what Kayla and I are about. We just want a caring Dad. But I guess I lost him once I lost my mother" she said pushing away from the table. She was starting to walk towards her door when she heard her father calling after her. She didn't care. She wanted to get out of that house.

* * *

**REVIEW. Okay guys, so i told you a while ago that i had a surprise. It might be a good thing to hear for some of you, and some may not be happy? i don't know, you tell me. here it is. When i started Untamed, i had no idea people would read it because i was a beginner and had no experience with writing. I just read, read, read, and read. The story became pretty popular, and when i finished it off a lot of you said you were going to miss it, heck some of you asked for a epilogue. I didn't know what to do. I knew one thing though. An epilogue is not enough. I feel theres SO much i can put to it. I thought and thought and while writing this story for some reason i felt like i needed to go back to Untamed. Anyone miss all the fun characters? Theres so much i left hanging. And i'm glad I did. BECAUSE. My next story, NEW story, is pretty much season 2 of Untamed. And it's called TAMED. Now enjoy what i just told you. And tell me what you think. I'll post the intro of Tamed, in a bit. And by intro, i mean video intro on youtube!**


	18. Chapter 18

A week passed since Kelly last talked to Randy. He called her a couple of times but she let all of his calls go straight to voicemail. She wasn't ready to talk to him about them. Right now she was wondering whom to take to Eve's wedding. She went back to her phone looking at the name that she looked at a week ago before Alicia stopped her from calling. She pressed call, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Phil asked.

"Hi, Phil it's Kelly" she said.

"Oh hey Kel, I haven't talked to you in a while. What are you up to?" he asked her.

She bit her lower lip. "What are you doing this Saturday?" she asked him back.

Phil thought for a bit before answering, "I'm going to a business meeting with my Dad" he said now remembering. Kelly sighed. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No not at all, I just thought we should chill. I have to go now, I'll talk to you later!" she said quickly before hanging up. She walked back to Zack and Eve's living room, meeting Alicia there. Alicia broke up with Wade a few days ago, and planted her ass on Eve's couch ever since. She didn't care that the couple were having a wedding soon, all she wanted was comfort. Kelly touched Alicia's shoulder lightly, and she turned to face Kelly.

"Alicia, maybe you should come out with me," Kelly said, glancing at Zack and Eve who nodded their heads furiously. She sort of felt bad for them. They had to deal with a broken hearted girl when their wedding was in 3 days. Alicia looked at what she was wearing and peered up at Kelly.

"I look like shit" she whined.

"No you don't!" Zack said quickly. He was just eager to send her out of their house. Alicia shot him a look before getting off their couch.

"Fine! If you guys want to kick me out go ahead, I'll just go to Kelly's" she said, before linking her arm into Kelly's. Kelly laughed and looked back at Eve and Zack who mouthed 'thank you'.

"We'll go dress shopping!" Kelly said to Alicia as they made their way out.

* * *

They were looking around a store for dresses when they came across Cody and Ted who looked at Kelly in wide-eyed. Ted's face flushed as Kelly raised her eyebrow at them. "What are you guys doing in a dress store?" she asked.

Cody laughed and nudged Ted. "He's trying to find a dress for his date to wear" he said. Ted looked down fidgeting with his hands. Kelly tried to hold in the giggle. He was cute when he was nervous.

"Who does that?" she asked, now letting her giggles fill the air.

"I do" Ted said frowning. She shook her head, patting his shoulder before turning to look for Alicia. Once she spotted her she signaled Alicia to come over. Alicia skipped over to them smiling.

"Why hello there beautiful" Cody said pushing Ted out of his way and extending his hand towards Alicia. She looked at his hand and then back at him before shaking it. She blushed as he brought her hand to his lips. Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. Cody was a total geek.

"Okay enough" Kelly said laughing. "Do you guys want to help us find a dress?" she asked them. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They followed the girls into the middle of the store.

"You have to help me find a dress for my date though" Ted said. Kelly nodded.

* * *

"Kelly, have you talked to Randy yet? He's tried to get a hold of you, and is pretty upset" Cody said softly as he scanned the rack of dresses. Kelly's head shot up and she looked at Cody worried. Randy upset?

"What do you mean?" she asked as concerned filled her eyes.

Cody nodded. "For sometime he didn't go to work, and when he did he worked ALL the time. Usually we'd be able to pull him out and take him to the bar but he'd just yell at us even if we tried" Cody said shaking his head. He didn't like the way his friend behaved in the past week.

Kelly's face fell. She felt guilty for causing this. She grabbed a white short one-shoulder dress and took it to the cashier paying for it immediately. She had to get out of the store fast and go see Randy. All she wanted was some time to think, but she never wanted him to go nuts. She grabbed the bill and asked Cody to drop Alicia off at her place, before she sped out the store.

* * *

Randy paced back and forth in his office. It was late, no one was there, and he was thinking of a way to reach Kelly. He had to call her and ask to meet up, but she never answered. Randy couldn't believe how much he missed her in just a week. He went on a business trip for a week leaving her behind, but he never once thought to call her from there. Now being here in the same town as her and not being able to contact her made him upset. It took him all week to realize he didn't care what came between them, just the fact that he needed her or he'd lose his mind. Just when he was thinking about her, his office door swung open and she was standing there in a short blue floral dress. Her curly hair was pulled to one side of her neck. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Kelly made her way to him. She wrapped her arms behind his neck as she crashed her lips against his. He caressed her waist and picked her up setting her on his desk as he continued to kiss her. Their lips moved together perfectly as Randy's hands traveled along her hips. "Randy" she whispered through the kiss. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, evening his breathing. "I missed you," she whispered, pecking his lips lightly.

* * *

**Okay, so i'm glad you guys are excited for Tamed. The intro for the story is on my page... beside 'Tamed Intro:' its a youtube video... i dropped some hints in it. Whatever. Oh i will only start Tamed, once this story is done! :) SO REVIEWW. love you all 3**


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't care if you're not a relationship type of person, I don't-" she was interrupted when Randy kissed her again, softly. He pulled away shortly after, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he whispered. She stared into his eyes stunned at what she heard. She opened her mouth to say something when he cut her off. "This whole week I completely lost my mind without seeing you. If you trust me I promise I'll try to be a good boyfriend to you. I don't care if our fathers hate each other Kelly. I want you, and you only. So, please don't say no" he said intertwining his fingers in hers.

She smiled at him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Randy," she said softly before kissing him again. Randy smiled through the kiss. He was completely happy. Kelly was all his now.

* * *

Randy parked his car in front of her mansion and peered up at it. Kelly looked at the mansion before bringing her attention back to him. "My Dad's not home, he's gone to Vegas with Janice," she said fidgeting with her fingers. A slight smirk spread across his lips.

"Are you asking me to come over?" he asked.

Kelly shot her head up, and her face flushed. He chuckled before grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers softly. "Only if you want to…" she trailed off. Right then the gates opened and Kelly's younger sister made her way to the car. Randy let go of Kelly's hand as the two got out of the car meeting Kayla.

"Hey Kay, you know Randy right?" Kelly asked gesturing towards Randy. Kayla held her gaze on Randy longer than necessary making him uncomfortable. He looked down, before meeting her eyes again. She was still staring at him, this time her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course. The guy who can't figure out his life at the age of 28" she huffed. Kelly immediately nudged Kayla, and turned to look at Randy whose eyebrows shot up.

"I may have..."

"Yup, I can see that" he said staring at Kelly making her blush.

"Anyways, Kel why is Alicia over at our place? She's been begging me to watch the notebook with her. This is the 3rd time we're watching it, and I'm tired!" Kayla said throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot she was going to stay at our place. Sorry Kayboo" Kelly said sincerely.

Kayla shook her head. "Are you coming inside, or going to continue making out with him?"

"He's my boyfriend now Kayla" Kelly said meeting her sisters eyes.

Kayla's mouth dropped. "Are you serious? You do know that if both of yawls fathers find out-"

"We know" Randy said quickly. Kayla nodded before making her way back into the mansion. Kelly waited till she was gone before looking at Randy.

"I have to ask you something," she said looking down at her feet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Would you like to come with me to my cousin Eve's wedding?" Kelly asked, as hope filled her eyes.

Randy thought for a minute, and then answered. "I would love to" he said smiling.

Kelly quickly wrapped her arms around his neck whispering 'thanks'. She pulled away from him, "Pick me up Saturday at 11" she said. He nodded and pecked her lips before getting back inside his car. Kelly watched as he drove away before skipping into her mansion. This would have to be the best day of life so far. Kelly closed the door behind her and walked into the living room finding Alicia and Kayla curled up together watching the notebook. Once Kayla spotted her sister she pushed away from Alicia.

"That's it I'm done for today. Your turn Kel" she said before stomping her way upstairs. Alicia brought a tissue to her eyes and dabbed it before looking at Kelly.

"So I heard you're with Randy. Now who am I going to take to Eve's wedding?" Alicia asked as her voice started to tremble. Kelly nervously fidgeted for a while before a bright idea hit her.

"What about Cody? He's a sweet guy. You might even like him" she said, sitting beside Alicia on the couch.

"That hunk, who dropped me off today?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Kelly nodded.

Alicia thought for a moment. "I guess I can ask him" she said as a slight smile spread across her lips.

Kelly laughed and passed Alicia his number before she went upstairs to her own room. She closed her door and plopped down on her bed, pulling out her phone and dialing Randy's number. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey" Kelly said softly.

"Kelly…" Randy sighed lying back in his bed.

"So you made it home safely?" she asked.

Randy chuckled, "Yes" he said.

The two remained silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's presence. "Randy, what will we do if our fathers find out?" Kelly asked biting her lower lip.

"We don't need to worry about them. They're not the ones in the relationship. It's between you and I, do you understand?" he asked.

She laid back in her bed and curled up in a ball before answering. "Yes, but don't-"

"That's all Kelly" he said sharply. She smiled at how determined Randy was. He was a sweet guy, and now a sweet boyfriend to her. She had nothing to worry about anymore. Randy stayed on the phone with her until Kelly fell asleep.

* * *

**haha, i love them together. don't yall ? :) REVIEW. i'll keep you posted about Tamed, but until then check out the intro by going to my fanfic profile! plus you should read Untamed before you read Tamed... it only makes sense. love you guys! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

Randy pulled his car in front of Kelly's mansion. She spent the night with him after Eve's wedding and also all of today, finally deciding to come home before her father did. They got out of his car, meeting at the hood of it as Randy leaned against it. Kelly grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing his face closer to hers.

"When do I see you next?" she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll take tomorrow off for you," he said smiling. Kelly giggled and playfully brushed her lips against his. He took her lips in his, slowly kissing her.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kelly and Randy immediately pulled away as horrified looks settled on their faces. It was Kelly's Dad, making his way furiously in their direction. He yanked Kelly's arm pulling her behind him, as Janice and Kayla rushed to the driveway. Randy clenched his jaw as his hands balled into fists.

"Don't touch her like that" he hissed.

Steve flared his nostrils. "You son of a bitch, stay the fuck away from my daughter!" he yelled back.

Kelly tried to fight herself out of her father's grip. "Dad let me go!" she pleaded.

"Shut up Kelly!" he barked, making her jump.

Randy didn't move his eyes from Steve. "Let her go" Randy said sharply. His blue eyes burning through Steve's.

Steve laughed. "I know why you're doing this Orton. You're trying to get close to my daughter to get close to me and ruin my business. Let me fucking tell you something, your father is a failure, and you will be just like him. If I see-"

"Let her fucking go!" Randy yelled, as anger took over his face. Everyone stared at him wide eyed. He looked beyond pissed. Steve finally let go of Kelly's hand as she walked into the mansion. She came out moments later pulling her luggage behind her. Randy grabbed her hand as she trailed behind him towards his car.

"Kelly! He's just using you! Don't trust him, you'll only hurt yourself!" her father yelled behind her. Kelly shook her head as she got inside Randy's car. "You leave these gates and I swear you are never welcomed to come back," he shouted. Randy put the gear in drive before speeding out, with Steve still yelling in frustration.

* * *

They arrived in front of his house as he grabbed her luggage. "Are you sure about this?" Kelly asked Randy.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "You don't want to stay with me?" he questioned.

She immediately shook her head. "It's not that…it's… what is this? Am I moving in with you?" she asked softly.

He let go of her luggage and walked towards her. "Baby…I don't want you to go anywhere other than here. And yes that means I want you to move in with me" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead. She sighed and leaned against his chest. Is it safe to feel Randy's the only person she needs right now? She didn't care about leaving her family behind. All her life she did what her father wanted her to do, now it's about time she thinks about herself and what she wants. Right now she wants to be with Randy, and if her father really loved her he would've respected her decision.

They walked into his mansion and Randy walked upstairs and placed her luggage in his room. He faced her as a slight smirk spread across his lips. "I'm really feeling stressed out" he said, pulling his shirt off.

Kelly's mouth dropped a bit and then she blushed. "Of course you are," she said playfully. He started walking towards her when there was a slight knock on his door. Randy opened it to find his butler Rocco standing there.

"Sir, your dinner is ready," he said politely. Randy nodded his head and turned to look at Kelly.

"Rocco, Kelly will be here from now on," he said. Rocco looked over at Kelly and smiled at her, and she gave him a small wave. "We already ate Rocco, so just refrigerate the food tonight" he said.

"What about desert?" Rocco asked.

Randy smirked. "I'll be getting that soon," he said as Kelly gasped and then looked down. Rocco looked confused, and started to back away as Randy shut his door.

He walked towards Kelly and tugged on her jeans waistline making her come closer to him. Kelly draped one arm around his shoulder and the other hand caressed his cheek. She kissed his lips softly before he picked her up and placed her down on his bed. He pulled her shirt over her head as he began to leave wet kisses along her bust. Randy pulled her jeans down along with her laced underwear, before he pulled off his boxers. He pushed into her in one swift movement making her moan softly and arch her back. He brought his mouth on hers pushing his tongue inside, as he began to move around her slowly. Their body was covered in sweat. Kelly dug her fingers in his flesh as she gasped at his every move. He moved her hair out of her face, leaning his forehead against hers, as his movements became faster.

"Randy…" she moaned.

He pushed inside her one last time, before pulling out. After a few seconds, he dropped next to her on the bed. Kelly wrapped her arm around him. "Randy I'm scared…" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

He thought for a moment before he spoke. "I'm never going to leave you, Kelly," he said kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at what he said before she reached up and kissed his lips softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said softly.

He brought Kelly's body against his, taking the warmth of her. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck, before drifting off to sleep. This time, Randy stayed up for the whole night.

* * *

**Okay, this is so bad. The reason the wedding was skipped was... well because i can't find that damn chapter on my laptop :\ i wasn't about to write it again, but believe me nothing important happened or was 'suppose' to happen. It was suppose to be a filler chapter before THIS came. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, i feel like shit right now. Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly woke up finding an empty space beside her on the bed. She yawned and rolled out of bed, falling on the ground. She grabbed her underwear and bra, and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, stepping in it once the water was the perfect temperature for her. As it hit her skin, she thought about the events that occurred yesterday. Should she go back and talk to her father? Her sister? She felt extremely bad leaving behind her sister. Kayla wouldn't have cared, but certainly Kelly does, and the fact that Kayla hadn't crossed her mind until today made her feel guilty. Kelly cleaned herself, getting out of the shower and slipped on a red floral dress. She brought all her hair to one side of her neck and then walked out of the bathroom to the first floor of Randy's mansion. She met Rocco in the kitchen who was busily preparing something, and didn't notice her enter.

"Hey, Rocco" Kelly chimed as she sat at the kitchen table.

Rocco jumped a bit and turned to face her. He sighed in relief once he saw her face. "Good morning, ma'am" he said smiling.

Kelly giggled and shook her head, "please call me Kelly," she said. He looked a bit nervous and then agreed. She tapped the table lightly and looked around the room. "Um, have you seen Randy?" she asked him.

"Oh, he went to work. He said he had to do some important stuff, I'm not too sure ma'am… I mean Kelly," he said.

Kelly nodded her head. "All right, I'm just going to go shopping, I'll see you later, okay?" she asked, getting off the chair she was seated on. Rocco nodded, and turned back to his cooking. She went back upstairs to grab her bag before she left.

* * *

"Oh god Kelly, that's just a lot to process," Alicia said frowning at what she just heard from Kelly.

Kelly laughed a bit, "What do you think Alicia? Did I do the right thing, or…" she trailed off looking down.

"Of course not hunny. Your dad is just too caught up with his business, that nothing matters to him other than that. Who cares about him? You have the love of your life with you now" Alicia pointed out. "As long as Randy keeps you happy, I will have your back no matter what".

Kelly smiled and hugged her best friend. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do"

They pulled away, and walked over to the car Cody was waiting, getting inside. "That took you guys long," he said putting the car in drive and making his way into traffic.

"Girls got needs," Alicia said winking in his direction.

Kelly rolled her eyes, and looked outside. She immediately noticed her sister sitting by a bench and reading a book. "STOP" Kelly called out. Cody immediately hit the brakes as they all leaned forward in their seats.

"Oh my god" Alicia squealed. Kelly quickly unbuckled and got out of the car, jogging towards the bench she saw her sister at.

"Kayla!" Kelly yelled.

Kayla shot her head up and looked around before her eyes settled on Kelly, who was running towards her. She frowned and closed her book placing it beside her. "Kel, what are you doing?" she asked once Kelly made it to her.

Kelly caught up with her breathing before she spoke. "How mad is Dad?" she asked.

Kayla laughed, "Are you serious?" she asked. Once she saw how Kelly's expression didn't change at all she continued, "Dad's furious. He wouldn't stop talking about the fact that you're an ungrateful daughter, how Randy is using you, and how he was going to kill Shawn Orton" Kayla said rolling her eyes.

Worry took over Kelly's face. She kind of wished her father 'd cooled down by now. She was also worried for Randy and Shawn. Kelly fidgeted around when Kayla placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Kel. Everything will get better soon. Till then, be happy with Randy, you deserve it" she said softly.

Kelly took her sisters hand in hers. "I'm sorry for leaving you Kayboo," she said.

Kayla laughed and shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. More than fine" she said. Kelly nodded, and asked Kayla to come with her so they can drop her off. Kayla refused and told her she wanted to continue reading.

Kelly got back inside the car. Alicia and Cody looked at her with their eyebrows raised. "Look hun, I respect the fact you saw your sister and wanted to talk to her, but next time don't scream 'stop'" Alicia said sharply. A slight smile formed on Kelly's lips as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Randy hit the keys of his laptop in frustration. He was too tired to be working on the files his father sent him. Shawn Orton was going to come back from his business trip today, and he gave Randy some files to take care of. Randy took a sip of water from the glass and turned his attention back to his laptop. He was sick and tired of doing his Dad's work. Their businesses had nothing to do with each other, and hence his father still made him do whatever he says. A knock on the door, made Randy shout 'come in'.

He felt the presence of someone next to him. He tore his eyes away from the laptop to look to his side and find his girlfriend Kelly standing there. Kelly smiled at him, as he pushed his chair away from the desk. She sat on his lap playing with his tie, as Randy sighed and leaned back.

"How's your day going?" she asked smiling.

"Stressful" he said, playing with the hem of her dress.

Kelly frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Randy shook his head, "It's nothing, I just have a lot of work to do" he said softly. Kelly pouted, making Randy chuckle. "Baby… please understand" he whispered, his lips close enough to touch hers. Their lips were about to connect when Kelly moved her head back.

"Then I guess you have to wait till after work," she said smirking. She got off his lap and fixed her dress.

"Why do you have to be such a tease?" he groaned. Kelly laughed and walked towards the door.

"Bye Randy" she said waving at him before leaving. Randy shook his head smiling, before bringing his attention back to his work.

* * *

**LOL, i just want to say i'm completely done writing this story. It's complete, on my laptop. There's only a few more chapters, so yeah. I'll try to update everyday! Love you guys and your beautiful reviews that always makes me smile! & Review this chapter? haha :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Kelly walked into Randy's mansion, making her way into his living room. Her eyes went wide once she saw who was sitting on the couch. Shawn Orton. She looked around the room to see if she could spot Rocco, but he was nowhere to be found. She took a nervous breath before she walked a little back. Shawn stood up and clapped his hands, laughing in a sinister way.

"Bravo… well done" he said as his claps slowed down.

Confusion spread across Kelly's face. She had no idea what to do. She could really use Randy at this moment. She opened her mouth to say something when Shawn interrupted her.

"You know, your father is pretty great. Raised a beautiful girl like you to attract men and make money for your father" he said laughing a bit.

Kelly shot her head up, and gasped. He did not just say that to her. "My father does not do-"

"Oh please. Then what do you call him making you date his business partner's sons?" Shawn asked her.

She stumbled to find an answer. It was true. Her father used her. She couldn't believe she was about to agree to this. Her whole life has become a joke because of her father and his stupid business. Right now Shawn was making her family look bad.

"Look Kelly, I don't want you anywhere near my son, and spoil him," he said sharply.

This time she found the courage to talk back to him. "Don't tell me what to do," she said.

He laughed again and shook his head, "I don't need to tell you what to do, I'll just tell my son," he said, taking a seat on the couch again. Kelly watched him closely as he pulled out something, which looked to be a picture, out of his suit pocket. "This young lady is going to marry Randy" Shawn said holding out the picture for Kelly to look at. Kelly slowly took it in her hands, and turned it over to see a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, she had jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and was too darn gorgeous.

Kelly shook her head and handed the picture back to him. "Randy loves me," she said strongly.

"Oh, does he? Well then, he must've mentioned that he agreed to marry a woman of my choice" Shawn said stuffing the picture back into his pocket.

"I don't know what you're trying to-"

"I'm not trying anything. I want you to stay the damn away from my son. He's too good for you. He's going to marry Catherine and live happily. He doesn't need a dumb blonde in his life" Shawn said.

Kelly glared at him, "I won't leave Randy" she said.

Shawn shook his head. "You don't know anything about him".

"I know him well enough," she said.

"Oh is that so? Did he mention the fact that he brings girls home every night? Did he tell you before he was a businessman he ran around the streets drug dealing? Did he tell you, that because of that he almost went to jail? Did he tell you 3 years ago he was close to marrying a woman in Vegas? Did he tell you that he agreed to marry whomever I tell him to 2 months ago?" Shawn asked as an eyebrow rose.

Kelly stood there holding her breath. She couldn't believe what she heard. Randy's past seemed more terrifying than ever. He didn't tell her a darn thing about anything. Was it true that she had no idea about Randy? He agreed to marry someone his dad pointed out, after he met her. Why? Was her Dad right after all? Was Randy just using her? She didn't want to believe it… she couldn't.

"You're making this up" she said, her voice starting to tremble.

"I'm not making anything up. Maybe if you don't believe me, you can ask Randy himself. I'm pretty sure he has a lot to tell you anyways," Shawn said laughing.

Kelly licked her lips, "I didn't do anything wrong. I love your son, sincerely. If you're saying this to take revenge on my father, don't. I left my family for Randy" she said as a tear trickled down her face.

"I don't care what you did. Leave my son alone. He doesn't love you, Kelly. He's using you. Perhaps for sex, until he gets married? I don't know what you two have done," Shawn said as disgust washed over his face.

Kelly swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She wiped away her tears, "Randy wouldn't do that to me" she said, this time not as strong as before.

Shawn smirked. "He did that to many women, why wouldn't he do that to you? I think I know my son a whole lot more than you do. I know what's best for Randy, and you certainly are not. So I suggest you pack your bags and leave," he said.

"He didn't do that to any women" she said, as more tears filled her eyes.

"Kelly, I'm sorry, but are you dumb? Can you not grasp what I'm saying to you? My son has done that to many women. He's used them, told them things they wanted to hear, just to get them in bed with him. If you don't believe me, like I said, why don't you ask Randy himself? He might not tell you the truth, so here take Ted's or Cody's number, they might even tell you," he said sticking his hands in his pockets to pull out his phone.

Kelly shook her head. She's heard enough about Randy. What did she know about him anyways? She met him a few months ago, and they were immediately attracted to each other. The two never bothered to talk about each other's past. She hasn't once asked him about his previous relationships. She never knew he was about to get married. All of this would've made her think twice. Kelly could definitely not believe that Randy was using her all this time. He told her that's not what this was all about. But here was his father telling her otherwise. Who else should she believe other than his Dad?

"Don't. Just tell Randy, I don't want to see his face again," she whispered, before running upstairs and grabbing her things. She rolled her luggage down the stairs as she wiped the tears flooding down her face.

"I can help you-"

"You've done enough," she said, closing her eyes as the last of her tears fell. She opened them again and brushed past Shawn, opening the door and walking out.

* * *

**Sorry about the confusion. When i said i was done writing it, i meant i have completed it, like im done. Its all finished and is on my laptop and all i have to do is just post the chapters up. Thats what i meant, so don't get upset! :)) and for all who will miss this, you guys got Tamed coming up pretty soon :) REVIEW 3**


	23. Chapter 23

Kelly laid her head on Eve's shoulder wiping her tears away. "I can't believe I've been such a fool, Eve," she told her cousin.

Eve grimaced, "Hunny, please don't cry. You're not a fool. Who would've thought Randy is like that anyways?" Eve asked.

Zack brought a glass of water to Kelly, as she took it from him and gulped it down. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Kelly, are you sure you're going to believe Randy's father?" Zack asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

She peered up at him and sighed, "Why would a father lie about his own son?" she asked him back. He nodded and looked down at his hands. Eve got off the sofa and grabbed her cell phone, pushing it in Kelly's face.

"Call him," she said.

"Who?"

"Randy"

"No" Kelly said sharply. "I don't want to see him".

"Okay, don't see him, just call and talk to him" Eve said bringing the phone close to Kelly.

Kelly pushed it away and laid her head back on the couch. "I don't even want to hear his voice," she said.

"Kelly, how are you going to know what the truth is if you don't talk to him? Stop being such a baby" she said frowning.

Kelly glared at Eve. "I'm a mess right now, and you want me to be a bigger mess?" she asked crossing her arms against her chest.

Eve sighed and sat back on the sofa beside Kelly. "You're not listening to me," she said sharply.

Kelly turned her head and faced the door of the guest bedroom. "Can I go to sleep?" she asked without meeting Eve's eyes.

"No"

"Yes" Eve shot her head up and looked at Zack. He shook his head and got off the couch, grabbing Kelly's luggage. "Yes, you could go to sleep. Get some rest," he said dragging it into the bedroom. Kelly followed closely behind. Once Zack placed her bags there he shut the door on his way out.

"She needs to work out her problems with Randy!" Eve hissed.

Zack placed his hands on Eve's shoulders. "Relax babe, she needs to get some rest. Plus she has all of tomorrow to talk to Randy. Lets go to bed now, I'm tired as well" he said, turning Eve around and pushing her through their bedroom door.

* * *

Randy walked through his door sighing as he loosened his tied. He tried to get home early to spend time with Kelly. Not being able to see her for even a few hours killed him a little. He saw the light on in his living room, and smirked as he walked over there. "Kelly, I made it in time to see-" he stopped talking once he saw his father sitting on the couch. His father turned off the TV and looked at his watched before he looked up at Randy.

"Are those files done?" Shawn asked, rising from the couch.

Randy slowly nodded, and looked around to see if Kelly was anywhere to be seen. He sighed thinking his father hasn't seen her yet.

"Oh, I've seen her" he said, making Randy jerk his head in his direction. He narrowed his eyes at him, confused. "I've seen her, and I told her to leave" Shawn said glaring at Randy.

Randy immediately balled his fists. No fucking way did his dad interfere in his life. Shawn took one look at his fists and raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to hit me? Your father, for a girl? Randy-"

"Where is she?" Randy asked trying to keep his voice low. He wasn't going to raise his voice at his father, but that didn't mean his father didn't push his buttons.

"She left Randy. She's pathetic. You don't-"

"She's not pathetic. She's my girlfriend" Randy said as his face became more angrier.

"Nonsense! She's only bringing your attention away from your business! Look at this girl I found you" Shawn said rummaging through his pocket.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Randy yelled.

His father looked up at him, as his eyes grew wide. Never in his life he saw his son so mad, or the least even yell. He stood their shocked, before he shook his head and laughed. "Randy common, are you seriously going to-"

"Dad, I love her" Randy said more calm. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

"No, you don't Randal. Don't lie and tell me that you didn't use her. We all know you did"

"I didn't! Is that what you told her? What else have you told her?" Randy asked furiously.

"I think I might have let it slip that you were a drug dealer a few years ago, you almost got married, you agreed to get married 2 months ago, and you bring home women every night" his Dad replied.

Randy took a deep breath. Everything he's been trying to hide his whole life was now exposed because of his father. He's never let any of this slip to anyone other than his parents and of course Ted and Cody. He couldn't imagine how Kelly would've reacted when she heard about all this. He couldn't even get past this, so how could she? He shook his head in disgust.

"Get out of my house," Randy said, pointing to the door.

"Randy-"

"I don't want to hear it Dad. My whole life became a joke to you? I'm trying here! I'm trying so hard to restore your reputation because of what I did a few years back, and here you are bringing it up again. What does my drug dealing have to do with Kelly? Or the fact I almost got married at Vegas… okay I should've told her that, but I would've sooner or later. Just the fact that you can't be happy for me is disgusting. I've done so much for you Dad. I picked up all your shit and worked my ass off for you. This one girl finally comes into my life and makes me understand there's so much than just work, and you spoil this for me. I never started seeing her because she was Steve's daughter, I saw her before that, and she looked like a goddess to me. I looked at her the way you look at mom. I'm in love with her. You can't accept that, and I don't really care. I need her more than I need all this. So I'm going to tell you one more time, nicely, get out of my house" Randy said.

Shawn nodded his head and sighed. He grabbed his briefcase and headed towards the door, before he stopped and turned to look at his son. "Those were some strong words. She's changed you a lot," he said before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**tell me what you think is going to happen? i would love to hear your thoughts :) again, you guys are the best for reviewing and making me continue this. Isn't it incredible how i thought i wouldnt write after Untamed and here i am writing :) I'm taking a writer's craft class, and tomorrow's my first day. Excited? Yes. Because of? You guys. Thought this will be a great idea. I can't wait for Tamed. Stay tuned. & Review this chapter? :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Kelly brought her knees against her chest. She was sitting on Eve's couch watching TV and eating ice cream the whole morning. Eve walked into the living room with some coffee and sat next to Kelly Indian style, yawning.

"How long have you been here?" she asked in a raspy voice.

Kelly didn't reply, she continued stuffing her face with ice cream and paying attention to the screen. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Common Kel, answer me" Eve said in a tired voice. She stopped talking once she realized Kelly wasn't really going to answer her. Eve brought the cup to her lips when a knock on the door made her bring it back down. She walked over to the door opening it, as Steve and Kayla rushed through. Steve asked Eve where Kelly was and she pointed in the direction.

"Kelly? Hunny?"

Kelly shot her head up when she heard her father's voice. She looked at him for a few seconds in silence before shifting her eyes towards Kayla. Kayla hugged her sweater tighter to her body before sitting next to Kelly on the couch. "Eve told us what happened. I'm so sorry Kel" Kayla said hugging her sister.

Steve took a deep breath as he sat on the coffee table in front of Kelly.

"Kelly, I'm not here to tell you I told you so. I'm here because I want my baby girl back. Randy is a jackass. He's too caught up in his business, he'll do anything or everything. Let's just go back home Kel. I'll find you the perfect man, and you'll get married and live happily. You're too good for Randy anyways," he said patting Kelly's knees.

She stared at him a little longer, eating the little bit of ice cream that was left in the container. She placed it beside him on the coffee table before clearing her throat. Then she looked over at Eve who was joined by Zack. "Did I ask you guys to tell my Dad?" she asked them. Eve looked startled and began to slowly shake her head. "So, why did you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Eve began to stumble when Steve cut in.

"Kelly are you not listening to me?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm listening to you Dad. I'm listening to all the bullshit you're telling me right now. Randy is using me? Dad, all this time no one has used me except you! What don't you understand? You made me date your business partner's sons, and I was too oblivious to notice what your true intentions were. Do you know how pathetic that is?" Kelly asked glaring at her father.

"Kelly…" Kayla trailed off.

"I'm talking, Kayla" she shot a look to her sister before turning back to her father. "I'm tired Dad. I'm 24 fucking years old and I don't need you to tell me what's good and what's bad. Shawn maybe your business enemy but that doesn't make Randy my enemy as well. Heck you'll be surprised that I rekindled with Phil, and we're great friends now!" she yelled as her father raised his eyebrows at her.

"I love Randy. I love him more than anything. I didn't leave him because his father said he used me. I thought about it, and I thought how crappy that lie sounded. I left Randy because I realized I didn't have a damn clue about him. Maybe Randy deserves better, maybe he doesn't, but he's the sweetest guy I've ever dated. Not all those jackasses you bring me. He cares about me, he protects me, and he loves me nonstop. I don't want to be daddy's little angel anymore. You don't even give a shit what Kayla and I do. You leave all the time out of the country to do business stuff and take Janice with you. I was okay how you dated a couple of women after mom passed away, but once you started to marry them and drop them each time, I lost hope in love, Dad. That's when Randy entered the picture," Kelly said letting out the breath she was holding in. She pulled a hand through her hair, letting everyone soak in what they just heard.

Steve thought for a moment before he spoke. "I'm always there for you Kelly. Right Kayla?" he asked his second daughter, who immediately looked down. He looked around the room at Eve and Zack who also looked down.

"No Dad, you haven't. Not once. You have never asked Kayla and I what we want. You just go off buying diamonds and pearls and so on, thinking we love that crap, but we don't. We just wanted a father. That's all" Kelly said as her voice began to tremble.

Steve shook his head and looked down. "Kelly, I'm so sorry. I-I" he started to stutter then closed his eyes and he took a long breath.

"Dad, its fine. The past is past, right? All I want you to do is accept my decision to be with Randy. That's all you need to do to make up for whatever you did in the past. Sure you were probably a shitty father, but I don't care. You at least gave us a roof to live under and food to put on the plate. I just want you to do one thing. When Janice gives birth to that baby, promise you'll be a good father to him or her?" she asked softly.

Steve took Kelly's hands in his and brought it to his face. "I'm so sorry hunny. I can't believe I've been the worst father. I don't know what happened to me. Your mother… oh, if your mother was alive right now, she'd be disappointed seeing me like this. I promise I'll look after Kayla and you well from now on. And Kelly… I don't mind you being with Randy. His father maybe my enemy, but Randy hasn't done a thing to me. If he's what makes you happy, then by all means, you have my permission to date him" he said as he hugged Kelly and Kayla. Kelly cried in her Dad's shoulder. She couldn't believe she got her father back. All this time, she wanted to tell her Dad how she felt and she finally did. She expected him to barge out of this house angry, but instead he understood. She loved this moment more than anything.

A knock on the door made the three pull away. Eve walked over and opened the door. Kelly looked over to find Randy standing there nervously with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

* * *

**who's excited? btw i wanted to tell you guys, i know i've been getting pm's... i don't do requests. Not that i don't like the ideas you guys give me or anything, i just don't have the inspiration. I hope you guys understand what i'm trying to say! If not, i'm basically saying i don't do those because i'm not inspired by the couple to write one shots or full storys, i'm concentrating one at a time! I'm so sorry! A lot of you have been asking me, and i thought it would be better if i replied here. Anywho, revieww? :)**


	25. The End

Kelly looked around the room before she grabbed Randy's hand, leading him into the guest bedroom. Everyone watched silently as she took him inside and closed the door behind the two. Randy looked down at the floor trying to think of how to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking up at her. Kelly stopped pacing back and forth in the room and looked at him. He looked like a lost puppy, all sad. She felt like going over to him and giving him a hug and kiss and telling him it's going to be okay.

"Why?" she finally asked.

He looked at her confused. Did his Dad tell her or what? "My Dad…"

Kelly took a deep breath. "Randy, what have you hid from me?" she asked him softly.

Randy sat on the edge of her bed; he ran his hand through his short buzz hair and sighed deeply. It took him several minutes to collect his thoughts and tell her what happened to him in the past. If he wanted something with her, he needed to be completely honest. "When I was in college, I was sort of drug dealing for money…" he trailed off. Kelly sat beside him on the bed.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Pretty much all of college and after that too. I needed the money, and I didn't feel like borrowing money from my Dad. It wasn't my thing then. And then I met this girl, who I completely fell in love with. I thought if I was to marry someone it would be her. She worked in a stripper club…" Randy trailed off shaking his head. "That's the shit I did when I was younger. I took her to Vegas and intended on marrying her, but thank god my cousin came there in time and stopped everything. Both my cousin and my father had a long talk to me about my future, and after awhile I decided to just follow my Dad's footsteps" he said. Kelly watched him closely as he continued to talk.

"The girls I bring home are nothing. I guess because I haven't had a girlfriend I just needed someone to…"

"I get it," she said quickly.

He looked at her and gave her a weak smiled before continuing. "I was a mess. I was a complete mess when I was in college and a bit after that. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried you might leave me…" he sighed and chuckled, "Which is what you exactly did" he whispered.

She felt hurt, she felt bad for leaving him. It's not what she wanted to do, but she had no choice at that moment. "I felt like I was a stranger," she said. She grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers in his. "I love you Randy, I have no doubt in that. Making love with you, it all feels right. It's just, when your dad told me all those things about you it scared me a bit, how much I had no clue about you" she whispered. Randy turned her face, to make her look at him.

"I told you everything about me now. There's no one I'd like to be with other than you. I just want to get past everything. My dad is never going to interfere between us, ever, and I mean ever, again" he whispered.

She bit her lower lip, as a tear escaped. She blinked those tears away, and then looked up to meet his eyes again. "God, I love you so fucking much" with that she grabbed the front of his shirt and smashed her lips against his. Randy brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her soft cheeks. After a few seconds they both pulled away breathless.

"Does this mean you'll move back in with me?" he asked smiling wide.

She giggled and nodded. After several minutes the couple walked outside. Steve stared at Randy, then after a while he walked towards him shaking Randy's hand. "I'm glad you're dating my daughter, and I have no problem with that," he said. Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry about my Father-"

"Your dad, I'll always hate, but you have nothing to do with it. Take care of my daughter," he said.

"I will Sir" Randy said. He took Kelly's hand in his, and held her luggage with his free hand. The two said goodbye to everyone before leaving the house.

* * *

Randy pulled up in his driveway and found his Dad's car parked there. He immediately got out of the car, and jogged towards his house as Kelly followed behind him. Randy opened the door and walked into his house. He found his mom and dad seated on the couch. Kelly shortly after, entered and stood behind Randy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy snapped.

Shawn took a deep breath before he got off the couch and made his way towards Randy and Kelly. "I…" he swallowed, "I'm sorry," he finally said. Randy narrowed his eyes at his father. He couldn't tell if his father was sincerely apologizing or not.

"What?" Randy asked, a little too rudely.

"Randy, hunny, your father is sorry for what he did to you and Kelly. He understood it was wrong to try push you to do what he wanted" Randy's mother said softly. Randy looked at his mom, then at his Dad.

"I'm really sorry Kelly…erm… it was rude of me to do that. I just…"

"It's okay" Kelly said quickly. Randy shot his head around and frowned at Kelly. He wasn't expecting her to forgive his father so fast. Shawn's face lit up, and he gave her a weak smile.

"I was talking to Ted and Cody. I asked them, why you weren't happy with what I was doing for you. And they told me. They told me everything. I really am sorry Randy. I want to continue being your father, but a good father, not a demanding one," he said looking down.

Randy nodded and licked his lips before he spoke, "It's fine Dad. As long as Kelly forgives you, I'm fine" he said.

Shawn stuffed his hands in his pocket and gave them a small nod. "I guess we should get going, we'll see you two another time?" Randy nodded again. "And Kelly, dear, I truly am sorry" he said. This time Kelly nodded and gave him a small smile. Randy watched as his parents left his house, once they did he turned his attention back to Kelly.

"So we're approved, huh?" he asked smiling.

She lightly nodded, as her cheeks turned pink. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously. Then he grabbed her waist, and pulled her closer to him as he stared into her eyes. He bit his lip as he looked at Kelly's pink lustful lips, then he brought his attention back to her eyes. Randy slowly leaned in and took her lips in his. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck, so their bodies were closer. He lightly pulled away, "I love you," he breathed against her mouth.

She nodded, and pecked his lips. "I love you too, Baby".

FIN.

* * *

**Time for some emotional talk. So i don't know if i'll make a epilouge, as i already started writing Tamed, and it will probably be out tomorrow. As for this story, i just got some random inspiration and made it. It ofcourse is not that popular as Untamed, but it was close right? haha. Thankyou to my regular reviewers, i definitely notice you guys and read all your reviews! You are absolutely amazing, and i love you all! 3 thanks for sticking around with me, and i really hope to see you all with TAMED. Now that, will be a sexy story, with Randy all hot and shit... so warning? haha ;) Again, to understand Tamed, you got to read Untamed, so if you haven't go back to my profile, find it, and read it! THANK YOU AGAIN. **


End file.
